Finding a place in time
by TheMarauderLife
Summary: When Harry Potter witnesses the death of his headmaster, he's shattered. So, when he receives a mysterious package, he carelessly opens it- never guessing that it could take him back in time. To the time of the Marauders. A new spin on Harry and the Marauders, with a twist. If you're obsessed with the Marauders like me, you should love this:)
1. Chapter 1

**A/n** : I've wanted to this for what feels like forever, and now I finally am. I know its going to be slow going, but I'm so excited. Ill try an update as much as possible, and I hope you enjoy reading:) Please leave as much feedback as you can! But remember:

" _The ones that love us_ _never really leave us. You can always find them... in here._ "

\- Sirius Black

"Severus... please..."

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry watched Dumbledore's body sailing through the air like he did most nights, feeling the horror and panic and pain rise into his throat, escaping in a strangled scream. The eyes of his headmaster had lost their usual kind twinkle, and now resembled a murky blue sea. Harry dropped to his knees, the anguish in his chest too much for him to bear as his heart thudded, screaming a new word with every beat. _Gone. Dead. Forever_. He retched, but nothing came up; he tried to speak, but the words were lost in his mouth; he even tried to cry, to squeeze tears out if his eyes- but there was no release from the heartbreak he was feeling. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was there again, standing by Dumbledore's tomb- but he wasn't alone. Next to him stood his parents, Lily and James Potter; his godfather, Sirius Black, and his old friend, Cedric Diggory. They all wore somber expressions as they faced Harry. "Oh, my baby." His mothers kind voice broke through his pain as she reached a soft hand out to caress his face, her gentle touch vanishing the agony inside of him. But then her face morphed into that of Petunia Dursley, her sister, and her expression became sneering, her caress becoming a harsh slap.

"Your fault, boy!" She screamed. He looked around for help from the remaining three witnesses, but they all shook their head at him, disappointed. Too many people had died, he'd failed. He hadn't saved them.

Harry awoke with a gasp, sweat pouring down his face and sticking the damp sheets to his skin. The nightmares were getting worse. He'd had to place a silencing charm on himself before he went to sleep, so that he didn't wake the Dursleys; it was lucky he could now use magic outside of school. Last time he woke them up it hadn't been pretty, and there was a lot of shouting and spitting on Vernon Dursley's part. Anyway, he knew he could deal with it on his own. He just had to find the right spell, or potion. Each night, he would scan through every wizarding book he owned, hoping to find an answer. He knew the nightmares weren't normal, since they should have been cured by Dreamless sleep potion, but he also didn't feel like it was Voldemort behind them. It felt like something else.

Harry, deciding against braving another few more hours of tossing and turning, stood up and peered out the window. He'd let Hedwig out tonight, and if he looked carefully, he could see her flying amongst the trees in the distance, her wings spread wide as she dived and twirled, basking in her freedom. Harry envied her- he wished that he could do whatever he wanted, go wherever he liked, and he longed for the sense of belonging she possessed. But, he reasoned bitterly, he belonged to the war, just like the rest of his generation, and nothing could stop that. Sighing, he sat down on his bed, glancing at the daily prophet scattered there.

He knew he would be going to the Weasly's in a few weeks- Hermione and Ron had both hinted at it in their letters- and that he would follow the course that Dumbledore had laid out for him. For all of them. But, he wasn't necessarily happy about it. He knew the time he spent there would be full of laughter and love, and he didnt think he could bear that when he knew it was all pointless. Many, if not all of them, were going to die in Voldemort's war- what was the point in pretending to be happy? Harry knew Dumbledore hadn't felt the same way, he was always one for planning even when it seemed hopeless, for boosting moral and trying to be joyful in the darkest times, and Harry had admired that, but still, he found it hard. Half the time he felt like he was just smiling to cover up the fear and pain inside. However, he knew that Dumbledore could sense that, that he could read how Harry was feeling like a book, and Harry knew he had thought about that when he planned the path Harry would take. It was funny how a person could still decide your future, even though they were gone.

Harry lay down, not resisting as his eyes began to close; he decided he didn't care about the dreams, he was just so exhausted by everything, this whole world, this war.

It was just as Harry was being lulled to sleep that a carefully wrapped package was dropped through his window, landing silently onto the carpeted floor. It was not an owl that had dropped the package, but a sleek black hawk with a sliver of silver on his wing. As the Hawk disappeared into the darkness he seemed to cackle with glee, but of course, Harry didn't hear this. He was sleeping.

The next morning when he woke, (nightmare free, thankfully), the package was still there. Harry didn't notice it at first, and only saw it just as he was leaving. He was going to the local chemist to see if they had anything that would stop his nightmares. He knew it was a longshot, but he couldn't stand another night of hell. In the dark rucksack on his back, he'd packed his invisibility cloak, some instant darkness powder, (which had been a birthday present from Ron), a bag full of money (he'd used an undetectable extension charm, as suggested by Hermione), and the marauders map. He knew he was being paranoid, but he had learnt that it never hurt. When he saw the package however, he paused thoughtfully and picked it up, presuming Hedwig had bought it in the night. He examined it and noted there was no note or label. That was strange. He considered whether opening it was worth it, and a tiny voice nagged in the back of his brain that something wasn't right here. He silenced the voice and frowned. What if it was a late birthday gift? Or a message from the Order? What if they couldn't send a inscription in case the ministry would recognise the wording or handwriting? He couldn't just not open it. Biting his tongue in concentration, Harry quickly scribbled down a note and placed it on his chest of drawers. If anything happened, at least people would know why. He hesitated once more, but, his mind made up, he opened the package.

Immediately, a strange object dropped into his hand. It was silver and spiky, with hundreds of shiny peaks protruding from it. Harry squinted at it for a couple of seconds, and in that small time multiple things happened. Firstly, the instrument contracted its spikes, and became a incredibly sleek and tiny silver ball, causing Harrys mouth to drop open in surprise; secondly, that said silver ball launched itself towards Harrys face at lightning speed, before entering his open mouth and burrowing down his throat, and thirdly, Harrys world was thrown upside down. _Literally_.

It was like something had grabbed his stomach and was flipping it round over and over again. Harry tumbled and span as the world around him blurred into a mass of colour. His head swarmed and he felt like he was being stretched one way, then another, as his body convulsed through the air. Nausea rose up in his stomach as he flailed, and his breath stuck in his throat. He couldn't think straight, couldnt move, and he wondered if he'd ever escape the dizzying blur.

And then it was over.

It was sudden, and Harry landed with a crash. He rolled down the sloped decline he'd arrived on until he hit a tree and finally stopped, falling onto his back. He groaned and turned on his side as he threw up. Today wasn't turning out well. Shaking his head to get rid if the mist that had fogged up his brain, he looked around him. It was evening time- around 8, he would guess, judging by the darkness surrounding him. He didn't understand how so much time could have passed, since it was morning when he left, but he dismissed the strange occurrence for a side effect of the weird instrument. He looked up. Foggy grey clouds hung low in the sky and illuminated the huge bulking castle he knew so well. Hogwarts. The instrument must have transported him here somehow, but he wasn't sure why; he only knew it couldnt be good.

The castle was most probably empty, he didn't think kids were allowed to stay here in summer, and besides, he didn't even know if the school would be open now that Dumbledore was... But, he didn't want to dwell on that. Just as these thoughts crossed his mind, he realised there were dozens of lights on in the castle. He could see them shining through dormitory windows and lining the area outside the huge entrance doors. Why would lights be on now? Something felt... wrong. Harry pulled out his wand and looked around the place he had landed, (close to the lake, which glimmered darkly), and when he saw no sign of life, started to trudge up to the castle. He still felt dizzy, but the effects of the instrument were wearing off. He just wondered how he'd get home, since he didnt have his apparition licence yet, so couldn't apparate, even if he was outside of the school grounds. As he walked up the grassy incline to the entrance hall, rain began to splatter down and Harry cursed his luck. He shivered, and ran the rest of the way; it was freezing, way too cold for summer. But, again, Harry dismissed this as he arrived at the towering, oak doors. A warm feeling had fluttered into his stomach- he was back at the home he never thought he'd be returning to, and for a moment he forgot why or how he was here. The doors were unlocked, thankfully, and Harry slid through them, glancing behind him at the rain which now poured down. The door shut behind him with a quiet thud. Harry expected the castle to feel eerie and silent, and it was quiet, but not in an unsettling way. It still felt like it usually did.

He walked to the great hall entrance, his wand hand steady, and peered inside. It was empty, as it was most evenings, the tables having been cleared away, but warm flames still burnt in their holsters and the ceiling mirrored the darkening sky outside. The air still had the faint smell of a feast, and Harry wondered if he was imagining things, since that was inpossible. He frowned, trying to work out what was going on, but he was pulled from his thoughts abruptly by a screech. "Potter!" Mcgonagall's voice broke through the quiet. "Just what do you think you are doing out of bed?!" She stormed down the stone steps, her face fuming. But underneath the anger, she had the expression of a smug eagle after catching its prey. Harry was extremely confused by her words- he wasn't staying at Hogwarts. The confusion must have shown in his face, because Mcgonogal crossed her arms as she neared him and reprimanded him again. "Don't act like you've done nothing wrong, Potter. You're out of bed after hours. Again." She paused and peered closely at his face, frowning. "You look different." From the close proximity, Harry realised Mcgonogall looked different, also. She seemed a lot younger, with only a scatter of grey hairs and a much smoother complexion.

"So do you, Professor."

"Don't use that cheek with me, Potter." She scolded, scowling. What have you done to your head?"

"My head?" He asked, surprised. She glared.

"If you want to play dumb then fine. I've had it up to here with your nightly escapades. Where are the others, eh? Hiding behind a statue somewhere?" She glanced suspiciously at the surrounding area.

"Professor, I don't..." He was starting to wonder if she'd hit her head. Mcgonogall straitened her robe.

"Ill have none of that nonsense, Potter. Well talk about your change in appearance later. For now, you're coming with me." She strode off, and Harry followed, his head spinning.

"Where are we going, Professor?" He asked, but she didn't reply. They walked along the quiet stone corridors in silence, Harry too afraid to ask again. If there was anything worse than Voldemort, it was Mcgonogall in a bad mood- that woman had the temper of a lion. Eventually, they came to the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Harry's heart skipped a beat with apprehension just looking at it; he hadn't been here since... No. He'd decided not to think about it.

"Lets see what Professor Dumbledore has to say about this." Said Mcgonogall smartly. Harry stared at her.

"Is this some kind if joke?" He asked, his anger building.

"How dare you, Potter! Go upstairs this instance." She huffed, taking a deep breath. "Peppermint Laces." She said to the steps calmly and looked at Harry pointedly. "Go on." At a loss for words, Harry did as she wished and stepped onto the stairs, his anger building. If Mcgonogall thought talking to Dumbledore's portrait would help anything, then she was mistaken. He didn't know if he could bear seeing the old man's picture hanging on the wall. But, all too soon he arrived at the office. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door and stepped inside. What he saw made his heart jump into his throat and his hands shake. There, sat at his old Professors desk was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello Mister Potter." He said, a small smile on his face. His eyes twinkled with humour, but his face soon turned into a frown as he saw that Harry had turned white as a sheet. "James, are you alright?" Harry didn't even take in the words that were coming out of the headmasters mouth. Dumbledore stood up and walked towards harry who was shaking now, but not from fear. Rage poured out of him in waves. "James, I think it would be best if-"

"Get away from me." Snarled Harry, his blood boiling. He directed his wand at the intruders chest. "No matter how much you act like Albus Dumbledore- you're an imposter. Who are you trying to fool? I want answers. Who are you? Why am I here? "

"James-" The intruder spoke calmly.

"Stop calling me that!" Screamed Harry, his control slipping as a vein throbbed in his temple. "Im not called James!"

"Your not?" Frowned the headmaster. He looked at Harry closely, analysing his features, until realisation seeped into his eyes. "Ah. I see. Well then, you are a Potter?"

"Stop playing with me! You know who I am!" Roared Harry.

"Mr Potter, I would appreciate it if you could lower your wand. We have much to discuss." Harry ignored him.

"Why am I here? Answer, or I swear to you-"

"Mr Potter!" Said Dumbledore sternly, making Harry flinch. "I'm sure youre very confused, as am I, but I'm certaim we can both work it out if you sit down. I have shown no sign of aggression towards you, nor am I planning to, so I would ask that you show me the same respect." Dumbledores voice was icy cool, and Harry knew he should listen if he wanted answers. He didn't know what kind of messed up situation he was in, and he knew this would help him understand. The anger drained out if him, taking his energy with it, and he slumped down in the cozy armchair across from Dumbledore's desk.

"Now." Began Dumbledore, sitting down across from him also. "Your name?" Harry sighed.

"You already know my name."

"Just humour me please, Mr Potter. I'm very old." Said the man, a twinkle in his eyes. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Harry. My name's Harry."

"Excellent." The intruder clapped his hands together and smiled. It was an action he had seen Dumbledore do countless times, and Harry's heart twitched with pain. "Now, Harry. I'd like you to begin with how you got here." Harry sighed again, knowing this man was sure to know how he got there, and was mocking him. He clenched his fists, but nevertheless, he answered.

"I got a package. It had no label, and inside was a spiky ball. When I touched it, it contracted and flew in here." He said dryly, pointing to his mouth. "Then it whirled me around and I landed on the grounds by the lake." The imposter frowned, deep in thought.

"I see. And do you have any idea who sent the package, Harry?"

"Nope." Answered Harry, playing the moody teen.

"I see," said the man again. There was a long pause as he tapped the desk, deep in thought. Eventually, he spoke. "Well, Harry, I have a strange question for you."

"Go on."

"What, exactly, do you believe to be the date today?" Asked fake-Dumbledore.

"Its the... 29th of August, I think." Answered Harry, confused.

"And the year?"

"1997."

"Wrong both times I'm afraid, Harry." He said with a wry grin. He looked like he'd just won the lottery.

"What?" Harry asked, his brow furrowed. The intruder in front of Harry sighed.

"Harry do you notice anything about me? Do I look-"

"Younger? Yes." Harry had noticed the difference when he had first set eyes on his deceased headmaster. He still looked old, but not as old as the man he was used to. Fake-Dumbledore nodded, smiling, but Harry didn't see what he was getting at.

"Yes, very good." He leant forwards on the desk, pressing the tips of his fingers together. "You see, Harry, I have reason to believe that the device that bought you here not only forced you to travel back to Hogwarts, but forced you to travel back in time. Years back in time."

"Travel... in time?" Harrys mind span at the thought. "But that's not possible. You can only go back in time using a TimeTurner, and that only sends you back a few hours, or days." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes were suddenly somber.

"I assure you Harry, it is very much possible. Maybe not legal, but possible. I am sorry to inform you that it is November the 2nd, 1976." _1976_. Harrys head whirled at the words and he felt sick. Ron, Hermione, Ginny. He had left so much behind. And the war! He had to find the horcruxes, to defeat Voldemort. He couldn't just leave his friends to fend for themselves. Suddenly desperate, he stood up.

"Sir, this can't be possible." He said, running a hand through his messy hair. "I... I have to get home, you have to understand. There's a war, Voldemort-" Dumbledore's eyes were warm and sympathetic, but seeing them just made Harry feel worse.

"I understand, Harry. Sit down. Please." He sighed, sounding incredibly tired- something Harry could relate to- and Harry did as he asked. "I should have guessed the war would still be brewing. Do you have a very big part in it?" Dumbledore's eyes were suddenly curious, and Harry could see that he was interested in the future world.

"I... I'm not sure it would be wise to tell you that, sir. I don't want to mess things up. Im not entirely sure how it all works, time." Dumbledore smiled sadly, disappointed.

"Yes... You are most probably right my boy. You see, I cannot understand the mystery that is time either, although I have investigated the matter vigorously, like countless others before me. Your problem is, no one knows wether time travel will ruin the future, if the past is tampered with. They don't know if it runs in circles, or if the past _can_ be changed. And know one knows what the effects of that would be. That is why it is illegal; the unknown is dangerous.

"However, although we do not know how dangerous it is for you to stay in this time, I'm afraid that's what you'll have to do, for a while at least, until I find a way to send you back." Harry put his head in his hands.

"How long?" He asked.

"I cannot say- a year maybe, at least." Harry groaned, he couldn't stay a year. Voldemort would have killed everyone he knew by then, everyone he loved. "Harry, I advise you not worry too much about the events unfurling at home. Take this time to, ah, relax. Use this as a holiday, of sorts. There's no point worrying about things you have no control over, and I personally believe you were sent here for a reason." His eyes twinkled. "You may also be glad to know another piece of information... Your father is a student here, in this time, just starting his sixth year."

Shock hit Harry squarely in the chest. "My... My Dad?"

"Yes- James Potter I believe. You do share an uncanny resemblance to him."

"So I've heard." Muttered Harry sarcastically, but inside he was trying to contain his excitement. He would meet his parents! James, Lily! He would see a young Remus and... His heart twisted painfully at the thought of Sirius. He'd longed to see him, to talk to him again, but now, the thought of it was too painful. How could he bear to see his godfather again, when he blamed no one but himself for his death? He pushed that thought to the back of his head, and plastered on a smile for Dumbledore.

"Now, I'm guessing you'd like to spend time with your parents here...or do you see to much of them at home?" Humour sparkled in his eyes and Harry realised with a pang that he didn't know. But, of course he didn't, he reasoned with himself. It had'nt happened yet; How could he?

"No, I'd like to see as much of them as possible please."

"You shall be in their dorm then." He looked down his nose at Harry, with a knowing smile. "Gryffindor I assume?"

"Through and through." Harry said proudly. Dumbledore laughed, a quiet, warmsound.

"You're very much like your father, I can see. And you're almost his twin in looks... apart from your eyes, that is."

"I have my mothers eyes." Harry smiled.

"Ahh. And might that be who I think it is?"

"I believe so, Professor," replied Harry, grinning for the first time since he arrived.

"I always knew she'd come round." Laughed the professor. "Now we'll have to do something about the name and the backstory, and maybe change the hair?" He suggested.

"No Sir, please. I'd like to keep my appearance the same if I could." If he was meeting his parents for the first time, he wanted to be himself, completely. Dumbledore studied him for a moment before nodding. Harry sensed he knew he had reasons deeper than vanity for his request.

"Okay. I think you can choose your own story, but once you have, try and stick to it or it becomes complicated. As for your name, I think Harry Chalk will suffice, don't you?" Harry nodded keenly in response. "Do you know of James's friend in your time? The, ah, Marauders, I believe they call themselves." His expression showed he thought them humorous instead of daft. Harry nodded again, this time not trusting himself to speak.

Dumbledore lowered his voice. "And you know of me?"

"Yes... Yes sir." Harry said, his throat tightening,

"Now Harry, I assume by your reaction when you first entered my office, that I am not currently... present, shall we say?" Harry swallowed. This was dabferous territory, but he fought against his instinct to lie, Dumbledore was smart, he would not try and change the information if it put others at risk.

"That would be correct sir." There was a pause, as Dumbledores eyes bored into his.

"Were we close, Harry?" He asked, his expression soft.

"Yes." Harry replied, quietly, as he bowed his head. Dumbledore nodded, his eyes sad.

"Well then, I'm very sorry." There was another pause, where Dumbledore looked at Harry as if he could read his every thought. He lowered his voice. "Don't worry about me Harry, I promise you death does not scare me in the slightest. In fact, I welcome it."

Harry sighed. "As do I professor."

Dumbledore stood,and Harry mimicked him as they walked to the door. Before he opened it, however, Dumbledore stopped.

"If you don't mind me saying Harry, you're a very intriguing person. I can see a lot of darkness in your eyes, as though you have seen many horrors. You are quiet, and seem to burden yourself instead of others, wishing to keep your problems to yourself rather than share. Yet you radiate power."

Harry was surprised, but a steely look entered his eyes and he places his hand on his Professors shoulder. "With great power cones great responsibility, and with great love, cones great pain." Harry said firmly.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement, his eyes serious. "I can see you're very wise, Harry, but everyone needs help sometimes. If you ever need any one to talk to-"

"I know where to come." Harry finished with a smile. "Thanks Professor."

"My pleasure Harry. Now, I believe you know the way to the dorm rooms. I think Professor Mcgonogall is still downstairs, waiting very impatiently, I assume. If you could send her up, so I can fill in the blanks, I would be very grateful.

"Certainly, Professor." The boy replied. And Harry left the office he'd thought he'd enter again, saying goodbye to the man he'd thought was lost to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n** : Sorry that's it's slightly shorter. I'm not as happy with this chapter, Since it's fairly basic, but it should start to get more interesting soon. Thanks for reading:)

Amy x

Just as Dumbledore had said, Mcgonogall stood at the bottom of the steps, her arms folded. As she saw Harry descending, a smile on his face, her eyebrows receded into her forhead. But Harry spoke before she had the chance to question him. "Sorry about earlier Professor. Its all been a... misunderstanding. Professor Dunbledore wants to see you so he can explain everything."

"I don't know what you've done to change his mind, Potter, but-" Harry's smile grew.

"You'll see in just a moment, Professor." He promised, before bidding her goodnight. He walked away grinning, leaving a very confused Mcgonogall behind him.

Walking through the familier corridors and class rooms, he felt good. Really good. He was back in his home, with no other than the family he thought he'd never meet. He couldn't wait to see his parents and Remus, and Sirius, even though he knew it was going to be hard. Like Dumbledore said, it would be a year to rest after everything that had happened. Maybe it would even heal the scars he'd been left with over all these years.

Of course, he wouldnt completely forget about his friends; he'd train, search for lost spells that could help them, and assist Dumbledore in finding a way back whenever he could. But it would be nice to just be a kid for once. God knows he'd never had a peaceful year and now he could, with none other than his family.

He arrived at the Gryffindor common room, his stomach exploding with nerves, and stopped outside the Fat Lady. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. He took a deep breath. But, just as he was about to enter, he realised he didn't know the password. He cursed under his breath, angrily, attracting a glare from the Fat Lady. "Theres no need for that!" She called, dissaprovingly, just as footsteps approached from behind. Harry turned to see a young Remus Lupin stood before him, his light brown hair ruffled, and his face wearing a boyish smile. The scars on his face were faint and barely noticeable and his hazel eyes glimmered with warmth. They held no trace of the ghosts Harry had seen clouding them over.

"James, why are you..." He trailed off, peering at Harry with bewilderment. "You're not James." He looked dumbfounded, and there was a pause before Harry stuck out his hand hurriedly, with a smile. It was weird introducing himself to someone he already knew, but he was so relieved to see Remus that he didn't care.

"Er, no." He said awkwardly. "Im Harry Chalk. I just transferred here."

"Oh, awesome." Smiled Remus. "Sorry about that, you just look so much like one of my best friends. You'll see what I mean in a minute." Harry tried to hide his smile, he'd always found it embarrassing when people said he looked like his father, but now, in this time, it felt good. "where did you transfer from?" Remus asked. Harry gulped.

"From..." His mind was blank as he tried to search for an answer. "From, er, from... Pardonia School of Magic." Internally, he winced at the made-up name.

"Pardonia?" Remus frowned, looking confused. Harry cursed himself. Why couldn't he come up with a better lie?

"Yeah, you probably won't have heard of it." Harry said breezily, but he was sweating, his nerves getting the better of him. "Its a... secret school, in Sweden. They have wards around it to keep it hidden from anyone who doesn't know it exists."

"Oh, I see. Well, welcome to Hogwarts Harry." Remus smiled kindly, as realisation seeped into his eyes. "Ah, i guess you don't know the password. Is that why you were stood out here?" His smile widened as Harry nodded, sheepishly. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends. Mimbulus Mimbletonia." As he spoke the words, the portrait swung open and Harry found himself in the place where he'd spent many happy days and nights. It seemed untouched, and Harry realised it hadn't changed a bit in his time. The same frayed sofas and plush chairs were littered about, resting on the fading red carpet. The burgundy wallpaper looked to be in slightly better condition than he was used to, with less burns and spell marks decorating the gold patterns, but the same portraits and tapestries were hung on the walls, and a roaring fire warmed the room. Students milled about, but Harry didn't notice them. His eyes were fixed on the two boys lazing by the fire.

There was a cheerful grin on his fathers face, as he lay on the floor. He was rolled in his side, with his head resting on his arm as he joked with the boy sprawled on the couch above him. He looked so happy, so carefree- as did Sirius, his face framing a lazy smile as he lounged; he didn't look like he planned on moving anytime soon. Harrys heart thudded painfully. Even though he knew seeing Sirius would hurt, he hadn't expected this. All the grief came rushing back as he took in his godfathers glowing eyes and black, wavy hair. He looked the happiest Harry had ever seen him, his face free of wrinkles, and his eyes free of the horrors Azkaban had bought. As Harry and Remus walked in, both boys looked up. "Remy!" Sirius called, his face lighting up as he spotted Remus. When he saw Harry, he frowned. "And who's this?..." He trailed off, his eyes wide with amazement. "God, you look so much like-"

"James." Finished Harry, grinning. "So I've heard." Harry shifted his gaze to his father, who was staring at him with equal amazement.

"You _do_ look like me!" He exclaimed, jumping up and walking over to Harry. He frowned, analysing him, as Harry looked back at his father. James was looking at him so intently, it was hard not to stare, not to take in his every feature. He'd never been so close to his Dad. James was muttering to himself, as he circled Harry. "I think its the hair..."

"Hey!" Whined Sirius, making them both jump. "I want to say hi to the new kid. Stop hogging him Prongs." Harry looked at him in amusement, and Sirius grinned. "So, where are you from then? Whats your name?" Remus rolled his eyes, plopping down in a chair.

"His name is Harry Chalk, and he's from a school in Sweden."

"Sweden?" Frowned James. "There aren't any magic schools in Sweden that I know of. Whats it called?"

"Pardonia." Said Remus. "Apparently its secret, so no one knows about it."

"Cool." Said James, impressed.

"Pardonia?" Asked Sirius. "Is that Swedish for 'what' or something?'" He laughed at his own joke, and his loud bark was so familiar it made Harry smile. James rolled his eyes at his best friend and turned back to Harry.

"So, let me introduce us formally, Harry. I'm James Potter, expert chaser on Gryffindor quidditch team, second highest ranker on Mcgonogalls detention list, (the first being Sirius), and overall legendary pranker. Over there's Peter Pettigrew; He's failing a few of his classes, as you can probably tell." James was grinning broadly, but Harry's blood boiled as he looked over at Peter, who was scribbling away in one of his books. The rat. He tore his gaze away as James pointed at Remus. "That's Remus Lupin. As you have probably gathered, his brains are enough to cover us all. Oh, he's also a prefect." James pulled a face, then winked at Remus, who rolled his eyes, before continuing. "And _that_ is the legend that is Sirius Black."

"Pleasure to meet you." Sirius raised his eyebrows in greeting and waved, making Harry smile.

James leaned in closer. "He's a complete doofus- none of us really like him." He stage whispered.

"I heard that, Prongs!" Sirius shouted indignantly, causing a few students to jump. They glanced over and rolled their eyes before going back to whatever they'd been doing; obviously they were used to the Marauders antics. "-And I can assure you I'm the most liked in the group." Continued Sirius, loudly. Remus snorted at that, then looked up innocently when Serious glared at him. "How dare you laugh, Remy! Im offended." He pouted, trying to look innocent. The attempt failed miserably.

"Oh, shut up Sirius." James said, rolling his eyes. He turned back to Harry. "So, anyway, together, we are the Marauders!"

"The finest looking Gentlemen in this castle." Sirius added with a flourish, his earlier whinging forgotten.

"If that's true, I wonder what the others look like." Said Harry. Sirius gasped and Remus chuckled.

"Offending the Marauders on the first day here. Despicable really." He clutched his heart and pretended to collapse, causing Peter to snigger. Harry fought hard not to throw the rat a dirty look, and sat down on the opposite sofa. James settled back down on the floor.

"So, Harry." Started Remus, curiously. "What was your old school like?" James, Sirius and Remus were all looking at him intently, whilst Peter scratched away at whatever essay he was doing. Harry faltered, his mind working quickly as he tried to come up with information. He should have thought about that before he got there, he chided himself. Of course people were going to grill him.

"Er, it was pretty boring actually. The school was small, I guess, and the teachers were strict."

"Ah, shame." Said James. "What were the kids like?" Harry thought of his friends back home, remembering all the laughs he'd shared with Ron and Hermione.

"The kids were great, actually. I had two best friends, and we got up to a lot of stuff." James grinned excitedly.

"Like what?" He asked, eager. Harry smirked, deciding to wind his father up.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said mysteriously, examining his nails. Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Now I want to know."

"As do I." Said Sirius. They looked at him expectantly, and Harry shook his head.

"Classified information."

"Aw, _please_ Harry?" Begged Sirius. He looked so upset that Harry couldn't help but chuckle. He ran a hand through his hair, nervously; He hadn't actually planned on telling the marauders some of the stuff they'd done, and so he tried to think of something that wasn't too dramatic, so they wouldn't think he was exaggerating, or worse- lying. On second thoughts, maybe he'd just keep it to himself. He shook his head.

"I bet its nothing compared to us." Smirked James. Harrys competitive streak flashed.

"Oh yeah?" He challenged. It was now or never; he had to think of something. Bingo, he'd got one. "Have you ever crashed a flying car into a whomping willow?" The boys mouths flew open. Peter stopped writing.

"You didn't!" Exclaimed James.

"Awesome." Whispered Sirius.

"Not what we thought at the time. The tree nearly smashed us to bits." The boys laughed, and Harry chuckled at the memory. "God, we were so stupid."

"How old were you?" Asked Remus, his eyes lighting up with curiosity.

"Lets see... second year, I think."

" _Second_ year?" James let out a low whistle. "I'm impressed." Warmth filled Harry at his words. He'd impressed his father. Never would he have thought that was possible.

"Yeah, well, the teachers wern't." Grimaced Harry. "We nearly got expelled." The Marauders laughed.

"Its okay, dear Harry. We've been there too." Said Sirius. "Poor Moony nearly died at the thought." James chuckled.

"So your school had a whomping willow too? We have one here." He asked, guiding the conversation away from a blushing Remus, and back to the new kid. Harry swallowed. He knew they were rare plants- was it too far fetched that his school had had one too? But, the Marauders didn't seem to think so, even Remus looked impressed.

"Yeah." Replied Harry. "I saw it; ours was a lot smaller though."

"And what about the car?" Squeaked Peter, his voice making Harrys hair stand on end. "Where did you get it?" There was a pause as Harry tried to control his anger. Finally he spoke in a clipped voice, avoiding eye contact in case someone should see the fire burning in his eyes. "It was my friends Dad. He's kind of big on turning muggle objects into magical ones. He worked at the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office."

"So you stole it?" Asked Sirius, his eyebrows raised mischievously.

"Er, kind of... we basically tried to drive it to school, but it didn't go as planned. Its complicated." James and Sirius laughed; Harry figured they knew what 'its complicated' meant from experience. Remus smiled, deciding to change the subject.

"So were any of the other students Swedish?" He asked. Harry shook his head, trying to come up with a realistic lie.

"No... they were all pretty much English kids dumped there by their parents." Sirius grimaced and Harry remembered the strained relationship he had with his parents.

"So, what are your mum and Dad like?" He asked. Harry avoided James's eye awkwardly, his heart thudding. It felt strange to talk about his parents deaths when he was sat right in front if his Father, and his chest started to hurt. He didn't want to talk about them dying, because it reminded him that back home, he was alone. The man in front of him was gone. Lost to him.

Bile threatened to rise in his throat as he struggled with the emotions pouring out if him; anger because of Wormtail, grief because of his parents deaths, and that deep, knawing loneliness piercing his heart.

"My parents.. er, they, they died." He stuttered, avoiding everyones eye. God, he sounded do stupid, so weak. He blushed furiously and picked up his rucksack which lay discarded next to him. "I think... I'm really tired, so I'm, I'm gonna..." He couldn't look at their sympathetic faces anymore, and he definitely couldn't look into the eyes of his Dad, so he turned and walked quickly to the boys staircases, not slowing until he was sat on the stone steps.

He put his head in his hands; what was wrong with him? This time travelling thing was really messing with his head. Faintly, he could hear the Marauders talking in the common room, and he hesitated before whispering Amplifius. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but curiosity got the better of him. Didn't he deserve to know what the Marauders thought of him? He'd learnt the spell from Fred and George, after they told him that they'd used it on the Extendable ears; on its own, the spell wouldn't stretch as far, but they'd found the ears could transfer sounds hundreds of metres, and they were still clear as day. But, he wouldn't need them for eavesdropping this close in range.

"Well, that went well." Remarked Sirius.

"Padfoot," groaned James. "Why do you have to ask stupid questions?"

"That was not a stupid question!" Sirius protested. "Right Moony?" He looked to Remus for help, who sighed.

"I don't know. Its obviously hard for Harry to talk about it. Just give him time."

"Another thing Padfoot," James began, forcing Sirius to turn towards him, looking irritated. "You're not meant to use our nicknames in front of other people. They were planned to be private!" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Please, Prongs. They're hardly private."

"And whose fault is that?!"

"Don't blame me Prongs. You're the one who-"

"Shut up!" Snapped Remus, making the boys fall quiet and turn to look at there usually easy-going friend. They were giving him a headache. "Just shut up... _Both_ of you." He added, seeing James smug expression. "The big problem here is having Harry in our dorm." There was a pause. Harrys breath caught.

"Whyyy?" Asked Sirius, confused. Remus held his temples, trying to stay calm. Usually, he was the most cool tempered out of the lot of them, but tonight the Marauders were really getting on his nerves.

"Padfoot, you seem to be missing something." He sighed when Sirius continued to look blank.

"My furry little problem?" He muttered.

"Oh, yeah..." Sirius frowned. "I still don't get it." James groaned.

"He's saying having Harry in our dorm will be a problem, because not only will we be allowed to plan pranks, but Harry's sure to notice us disappearing once a month." He explained slowly. Sirius gasped.

"Our meetings! We wont be able to have meetings, or sneak out, or use the map!" Sirius exclaimed. Remus sighed.

"The pranks shouldn't be a problem. Harry seems like he wouldn't mind getting in trouble, but the monthly outings will most probably be, along with using the cloak and map." He admitted as Peter came and sat near them.

"We could tell him?" He offered. Three sets of eyes stared at him, as though he was mad.

"Peter," started James, patiently, "Not all people will react as well as we did to Remus's condition. Theres so much prejudice against werewolves, that we cant know how he'd react. Most likely, he's as small minded as the majority of people, and he wouldn't be happy being in a school, let alone being in a dorm with Remy here. We cant risk it." His fathers words stung Harry. They didn't trust him. But of course they didn't, he reasoned with himself, resting his head against the wall of the staircase. They barely knew him. To them he was just a random kid who's been dumped in their dorm. They had no bonds or connections with him whatsoever. His head hurt at the thought.

"I understand." Squeaked Peter, and there was a silence.

"I suppose... we could drop sleeping potion in his drink at evening meals. Just once a month." Suggested Sirius. Harry's heart fell. He hoped His Dad or Remus would stand up for him, or oppose the suggestion, but there was just thoughtful silence.

"I suppose..." Said Remus, hesitantly. "It won't do him any harm. But what about the meetings?"

"We can just use the Muffilato charm." Offered James. "That should do it."

"Yeah." Said Peter. Harrys heart clenched. He didn't want to listen to this. He couldnt sit here, hearing some if the few people he'd ever loved talk about him like he was a limitation, an obstacle they had to overcome. Breaking the spell, he stood up and entered the dorm room. He knew they were just doing it for Remus, that they only cared for the safety of their friend, but still his fathers words rang in his head. _That should do it_.

One hour later, Harry was sprawled on his bed re-reading the last letter he'd got from Ginny, which had been folded in the pocket if his jeans. He missed her a lot and had looked forward to seeing her at the Weasley's, even it was to say goodbye. He'd have rather been saying farewell than not say anything at all- that way he could still see her and hold her, and smell the faint strawberry shampoo in her hair.

When he'd entered the dorm, on his bed had been a trunk full of books and clothes, that Dumbledore had obviously organised. Harry was thankful for it, and had investigated the clothing, finding them all to be pretty much his size. It now resided under his bed. Just as he finished reading, he heard sound of the Marauders clambering up the stairs. With a flick of his wand, he turned off the light and lay down, pretending to be asleep. As the four boys entered, Remus shushed them. "Shut up, Harry's asleep."

"He's still got his glasses on." Said James softly, chuckling under his breath . "I always used to do that." He turned on the lamp by Harrys bed, and, carefully, he pulled then off. Harry tried to keep his breathing even, but it was such a fatherly gesture that it made him want to laugh.

"Don't you think it's weird how alike you are, Prongs?" Whispered Sirius through the darkness.

"I suppose so. But he's quieter than me, more reserved." Mused James.

"Like he has something to hide." Muttered Peter. Harry's fist clenched.

"No I don't think so." Replied James. "It seems like something else- I think he's got a past, and not a good one at that. He seems nice though. It's a shame we couldn't have known him earlier." They didn't realise how much Harry wished the same thing.

"What do you mean?" Asked Remus, quietly.

"Well, you never know. He could have been a Marauder." They were all quiet for a long while, letting the words sink in and thinking them over. Finally, Sirius spoke, his voice hushed and thick with sleep.

"Night guys."

"Night." Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:** This ones slightly longer thankfully, and I hope it'll help you get to know the characters more. I have also planned to occasionally play around with points of view, so look out for that soon. Thanks for reading, and please review- it really helps me push myself to write more:)

Love Amy xx

" _Kill the spare_."

" _Avada Kedavra_!" Harry's eyes followed the green burst of light as it hit Cedric, leaving him lifeless on the ground. He was too numb, too shocked to speak, as he turned towards Wormtail, his hands shaking, his heart exploding in his chest. Only now it wasn't Wormtail whom he faced; it was Voldemort himself, his features twisted into a scowl, his black robe billowing in the wind.

" _Crucio_!" He snarled, pointing his wand at Harry who fell to the floor, screaming. The pain was excruciating; it seared his insides, running through his very veins and burning his blood to the core. He could do nothing but writhe and scream as the pain consumed him, eating him up from the inside.

"Harry." Called a voice, faintly in the back of his mind. "Harry... _Harry_." He tried to follow it, to distract himself from the pain. "Harry, wake up. Wake up Harry!" And then the flames were doused with water, and Harry found himself panting in bed, his eyes open wide. He was drenched from head to toe. Around him, clustered by his bed, were the pyjama-clad Marauders, their expressions a mixture of panic and shock. Harry squirmed under their gazes. At the foot of the bed, Sirius held a bucket of water, a smirk on his face. He whistled softly.

"That was some nightmare, Chalk."

"Are you alright Harry?" Asked Remus softly, his worried eyes meeting Harrys.

"I..." Harry was lost for words. He swallowed, thickly.

"What _was_ that?" Asked James, his brow furrowed. "I mean-"

"It was just a nightmare." Interrupted Harry, sighing. He tried to get up, but Remus's hand pushed him back down firmly.

"Oh no, you don't. That was _not_ just a nightmare." Argued Remus. "I've never seen anything like it- you even managed to wake up Sirius and James, which is near impossible. Harry, you were screaming bloody murder. It was like... you were being tortured, somehow." Harry closed his eyes; he couldn't think about what he'd just witnessed, what he'd just felt. The Marauders waited impatiently for him to speak.

"I... I don't know what happened." He muttered. "I don't usually-"

"Oh yes you do." Frowned James. "I can see it I your eyes- this has happened before. Quit lying to us, Chalk." Harry noted the use of his fake second name and realised his father was annoyed.

"Alright, alright." Harry said, raising his arms in surrender. He tried to lighten the mood by grinning, but he only got four glares in response. "You got me." He sighed. "I don't know why I'm having these... Nightmares. They've been happening a lot recently."

"What are they about?" Asked Peter.

"Different things." Harry replied smoothly. "Just... bad stuff that's happened."

"Like what?" James was still frowning, trying to work Harry out. Harry laughed uncomfortably.

"You guys sure ask a lot of questions. Thanks for waking me up, but if you don't mind, I think in going to go shower." He swung his legs off the bed and walked quickly across the dorm before Remus could stop him.

"Harry-" called Sirius, but the bathroom door had already slammed shut. Harry slumped onto the floor, resting his head against the wooden door. He was exhausted, and under the cold water, he could smell his own dried sweat. Taking a deep breath, he tried to pull himself together; he needed the Marauders to think he was normal, he couldn't bear to be an anomaly in this world, too. Just as he had cleared his mind, Remus's quiet voice carried clearly through the door.

"Well, you were right about one thing, Prongs. Harrys past is definitely messed up." Harry cracked a smile at the irony. Oh, don't you know it, Remus. Don't you know it.

After Harry had showered and changed, the five boys headed down to breakfast. Harry noticed the worried glances that kept being thrown at him, but he ignored them. The Marauders would forget about his nightmares soon enough. He thought about the day ahead. Dumbledore had made sure he'd have most of his lesson's with at least one Marauder, and he'd be mainly doing the lessons he'd done back home; it would be weird going through his six year again, doing all the same work. But, he didn't mind. He'd be doing it with his family around him.

They sat down on the Gryffindor table, and Harry found his eyes drooping as he slumped next to Remus, who poked him. "Harry, wake up."

"I'm up, I'm up." Harry muttered in response.

"Aw leave the poor kid alone." Grinned Sirius, tucking into some bacon. "Little Harry just likes his sleep, like me and Jamesie here." Next to him, James was nodding and stuffing toast whilst Peter crammed as many sausages as he could into his mouth.

"You guys are disgusting." Said Harry, pulling a face. It was like watching three Ron's gorge their breakfast.

"Finally, someone agrees with me." Came a girl's voice from behind him. Harry turned around to see none other than his mother standing there. She smiled warmly, her big green eyes that were so similar to his, shining. His heart jumped into his throat as she spoke, in that familiar, soft voice he's heard only in his dreams. "I'm Lily Evans, Gryffindor prefect." She introduced herself with a smile.

"Harry Chalk." he replied, beaming. James swallowed down his food hurriedly.

"What brings you here, Evans?" He asked, smiling winningly. The effect was ruined slightly, since he still had toast in his mouth. She scowled.

"Not that it's any if your business, _Potter_ , but I came to welcome the new student and give Remus a letter about the prefect duties." She handed the said slip to Remus, who smiled and thanked her.

"Now, I hope you enjoy Hogwarts Harry. If you need anyone to talk to or to show you around, I'm always here. Oh, and a little tip. I'd stay away from the Marauders if I were you." And with that, she walked away haughtily. Sirius sniggered.

"Don't listen to Evans, Harry. She just hates the fact that Potter's had a thing for her since first year." James blushed and shoved Sirius.

"Oh shut up."

"No, she just hates the fact that you two are the biggest idiots this school had ever seen." Said Remus simply, scanning the letter Lily had handed him. He folded it and stuffed it into his pocket, looking up at the two offended Gryffindor's with a smile. Harry stepped in before James and Sirius could respond.

"So what did the letter say, Remus?" He smiled at him knowingly.

"It just has some extra meeting dates, and the days that Lily and I have to patrol the corridors." Sirius and James burst out laughing, and Remus frowned.

"What?" He asked, confused. Sirius tried desperately to speak through his laughter.

"Y-you and Evans... P..patrolling the corridors." He exploded into a fit of chuckles again. "You sound... You sound like..." Obviously, he couldn't find the will to carry on his sentence, and the laughter took over. Next to him, James had calmed down, a stupid grin on his face.

"I'll never get used to the whole 'patrolling the corridors' thing Moony."

"Ugh, shut up, James." Remus groaned, rolling his eyes.

"It'll probably be those two you'll be finding." Added Peter. James feigned shock.

"Don't you know us at all, Wormtail? Sirius and I are very careful. And you two are normally out with us anyway. Blimey, it'll be a laugh if Remy's caught by another prefect."

"That will never happen." Grinned Sirius, finally sobered up. "We've got the-"

"Padfoot!" Hissed James. Harry guessed they were talking about the map, or maybe his father's cloak, and he pretended to be engrossed in his cereal as they eyed him warily. He didn't need to give them any reason to be suspicious around him, or worry that he knew their secrets.

"So, what's first Remus?" Sirius asked awkwardly.

"Huh?"

"First lesson." He prompted. "you're the timetable expert." Remus rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't mean I have to remember all yours. But I think we're all in Transfiguration. What about you Harry?"

"What?" Asked Harry, acting out of it. Remus smiled, and Harry could sense the relief in his expression, that Harry hadn't caught on to the secret.

"We were just asking if you have transfiguration first."

"Oh, yeah. I think I do, actually." Harrys replied, returning Remus's smile.

"Cool, let's go."

The five boys ended up running late to Transfiguration, due to Sirius's lengthy toilet stop, where he spent about 10 minutes in front of the mirror, mussing up his hair whilst James groaned dramatically about him being vein- which was extremely hypocritical.

When they finally entered the classroom, McGonagall raised her eyebrows as they sat down, Harry slipping into the spare seat next to Remus. In front of him sat a small, smiley girl, with light brown hair and a scatter of freckles. She seemed familiar to Harry, but he didn't know why, and so was trying to remember when Sirius complained loudly, snapping his attention back to the conversation that was taking place at the front of the class. "Why do only James and I get detention, Professor?" He whined. "That is so unfair- three other students were late too." Harry grinned at his Godfather's childish ways.

"Just shut up, Black and stop being a baby." Called a raven-haired girl from the back. She had electric blue eyes, and a smirk that reminded Harry very much of Sirius. The said Marauder was just about to retort, when McGonagall stepped in.

"That's _enough_! If you will please settle down Sirius, and James, can you _please_ stop laughing. You will both see me on Thursday. Oh, and thankyou Alexia, also, for agreeing to join Mr Potter and Mr Black in detention." The Raven haired girl's mouth fell open and she looked ready to say something, until a stern look from Lily, who was sat next to her, changed her mind. She slumped down in her seat and crossed her arms grumpily. Harry could see Sirius's grin, which he made no attempt to hide. Something told him the history between him and the Alexia girl wasn't exactly painless.

The lesson rolled on as the class settled down, most of them smiling and rolling their eyes at the drama that had mostly been caused by Sirius, whom sat near the front, his head resting comfortably on his arms as he leant back lazily in his seat. Harry had always wondered how he managed to do that without falling backwards; the guy either had insane balance, or charmed his seat. It was most probably the latter.

They were learning about animagi, and Harry found himself wondering about the Marauders animagi. They all looked quite proud as McGonogall talked about how hard the transformation was, and he rolled his eyes, internally. He drowned her out, having heard her explain everything before, and thought about what animal he'd want to be. It would be cool to be something like a lion, but that wouldn't be an easy one to explain. At least Sirius would be able to come up with a reason as to why someone had seen a dog walking around Hogwarts. Something that could fly would be good... But Harry couldn't think of any birds he'd actually like to be. Harry glanced at his pen; he could tell exactly what Hermione would say if she was here. She would make the most out of learning the new topics again, for revision purposes, and would probably put even more effort in than she had the first time, if that were possible. His mother kind of reminded him of Hermione, as he watched her hand flying up every time McGonagall asked a question, and it made him smile; he liked to think he had a relation similar to his bushy-haired friend. He got the impression that his mum possessed Hermione's fiery temper, too, from what he'd gathered in the pensieve, and her passion against rule breaking. He still needed to mull over what he'd seen in the pensieve, but he supposed now, he didn't really care how his father treated Snape. The evil, slimy git.

But then he remembered that this was before Snape was like that. When he was just an innocent kid, a kid that James had tormented and jinxed. Okay, maybe not entirely innocent, but innocent enough.

He tuned back in when Remus poked him hard in the ribs. McGonagall was staring at him. "Mr Chalk?" She asked, her arms crossed. "Can you tell me what the word 'animagus' translates in to?" Harry hesitated, racking his brain, until it came to him. He channelled his inner Hermione.

"I believe it's a combination of the word animal, and the word 'magus', which means 'wizard'. So the direct translation would be 'Animal Wizard,' professor." He replied. James grinned and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yes… well, very well done, Mr Chalk. 5 points to Gryffindor. Moving on-" She directed a question at the girl in front of Harry, calling her Alice, and that was when it hit him. Alice Longbottom. In front of him sat Neville's mum. He felt happy and sad at the same time, watching the blush rise into her cheeks as she answered the question. In just a few years, she would be sat in St Mungo's with her husband, having been tortured into madness… his hands shook as he glanced around him, realisation crashing down. Half of these people would be dead in just a few short years, and the other half- they would be the ones to kill them. He felt sick. Why was he here? Who had sent him here, to walk around, looking into the eyes of innocent people who were going to die? There must have been a reason for this torture. Yes, he could meet his parents. Yes, he could have a laugh, and watch his Dad mess around with his friends. But then what? Nothing. They all died. The end. That's it. And Harry would live on, constantly reminded of the people he knew that are dead. His family, his friends, their friends. Everyone around him were ghosts.

He thought of Remus, the Remus at home. This was what he went through every day. The boy sat beside him was going to go through hell. They all were, they just didn't know it yet.

"Harry, are you alright?" Next to him, Remus looked worried, which only made Harry feel worse. "You look kind of pale…"

"I'm fine, just a stomach ache." Harry lied.

"Alright." Remus glanced at the empty parchment on the desk in front of Harry. "You can copy my notes if you want." He offered. Harry smiled.

"That's okay, Remus. I have a good memory." Remus smiled back.

"Alright, Chalk, whatever you say."

Once the lesson was over, Harry, Remus and Peter waited outside the classroom for James and Sirius, who had to wait behind along with Alexia. Her four friends stood on the other side of the doorway, chatting. Lily, Alice and two girls whom Harry didn't know. One was only slightly taller than Alice, with dark, curly brown hair, and the other was a pretty blonde. She had a kind face and was probably the tallest in the group, though Harry couldn't be sure without Alexia there. She seemed fairly quiet, standing a little back from her friends, but her brown-grey eyes sparkled.

"Who are the other three girls, with Lily?" Harry asked Remus quietly. To his surprise, the werewolf blushed.

"The smallest girl is Alice Brown, the dark haired one next to her is Mary McDonald, and the blonde girl… er, that's Marlene. Marlene McKinnon."

"I see." Harry said simply. He didn't want to embarrass Remus, but they both knew which girl he was crushing on.

"Don't tell Peter." Remus begged, motioning towards the boy who was staring into the distance few metres away. Harry's temper still flared at the sight of him, but he was getting better at controlling it, and knew it wasn't obvious anymore. "And _definitely_ don't tell Sirius and James."

"Don't tell Sirius and James what?" Came a voice. Sirius's eyes glimmered with mischief as he grinned.

"Nothing." Mumbled Remus.

"Is this about Remy's crush on old Marlene?" Asked James, smiling just as broadly. "That's old news." Remus's eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"You… you guys knew?"

"Of course we knew! We are Marauders after all."

"Knew what?" Asked Peter, frowning.

"That-" James was cut short by a very angry, very red-faced girl.

"Who do you think you are, Black? I'm fed up of you dragging me into your messes!" Alexia's friends stood slightly away from the fray, smiling awkwardly. Obviously this wasn't unusual. Sirius simply leant against the wall, smirking as he looked down at her.

"I believe it was you own fault, Stone. Maybe if you hadn't butted in where you're not wanted then-"

"I was just voicing the opinion of the rest of the class. _Everyone_ wanted you to shut up, not just me. They're all fed up of you, Black. Don't you see? You're just a conceited brat, who walks around like a god. Well news flash! You don't own this place! You can take the wand that's stuck in your ass, and use it to get rid of that shabby, overgrown haircut of yours." Next to Harry, James sniggered.

"That's wasn't what you were saying when you snogged me at the match after-party three weeks ago." Smirked Sirius. The colour drained out of her face.

"The… what? How… How dare you bring that up?" she stuttered. "I was drunk, and I didn't know what I was doing, and… and-"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Stone, 'cuz no one else believes it. And many girls happen to adore this shabby, overgrown haircut of mine. In fact, I think at least four girls have told me how nice it is since that party. And how you really don't know what you're missing." Sirius grinned and Harry felt a bit sorry for the girl. That was, until she slapped his godfather around the face, her eyes burning with anger. Sirius's mouth fell open as she stormed off, her friends trailing behind her.

"See you at practice, Alex!" Called James to her back, laughing, as Remus let out a low whistle. Slowly, Sirius swallowed, touching his cheek. He seemed to be in shock.

"Padfoot?" Asked James, poking him none too gently. His eyes cleared, and he retained his usual cockiness.

"Did you hear that?" Sirius asked, smirking, "She said I look like a God." Harry laughed along with the Marauders as they headed to their next class.

That afternoon, They had potions with the Slytherins, and Harry was dreading seeing Snape. As it so happened, the others were too.

"Ew, Snivellus and potions next." Moaned James, as they walked up through the grounds. It was cold but dry, so after lunch they'd ventured out to the tree next to the lake, where Harry had seen the Marauders in the pensieve, and ironically, close to where he'd landed. It had been nice, and sat under the tree joking about everything, Harry had felt at home. Like he was one if them. It was strange really, how well he fit in. How he could mess around with sirius, roll his eyes and chat with Remus and talk and joke with James. He was like a mix of all three of them, and just seemed to blend in. Never too loud or too quiet, just Harry. He was still working on Wormtail, however, and couldn't stand to talk to the rat for too long.

On the way to potions, they started talking about quidditch. "Do you play Harry?" Asked James casually.

"Yeah, I love quidditch. I was bought up by muggles, so didn't start playing until my first year, but its great." James beamed.

"Awesome! So do me and Padfoot, here; Im captain on the team. He's a beater and I'm a chaser. What position do you play?"

"Seeker." Replied Harry.

"Cool." James smiled.

"We always say James is a wannabe Seeker- he plays with that stupid snitch of his all the time. He's a traitor to chasers everywhere, really." Teased Sirius.

"Am not, you know I've been a chaser since I was a kid." James huffed, annoyed.

"Aw, I'm only kidding Jamesie!" Said Sirius, squeezing James's cheek. He really was irritating, Harry thought fondly.

"Don't you play Remus?" Harry asked. Remus pulled a face.

"Remus and Peter are literally allergic to quidditch." Joked James. "They like to watch the games, but put them on a broomstick, and they'll jinx you." Harry laughed.

"Are you gonna try out for the team in the term break?" Asked Sirius.

"Maybe." Said Harry, non-commitedly. He wasn't sure how he felt about potentially being on the quidditch team. Sure, he loved the game, but it wouldn't really be keeping a low profile if he was.

Harry entered Potions and waited as everyone sat in their assigned seats. Snape was sat in the middle row, and he looked exactly like he did in the pensieve, only slightly taller. His hair was greasy, as expected, but his nose was even bigger in real life. Strangely though, Harry didn't feel the hatred towards him surge up- he just felt sad. Sure, this was the Snape who loved the dark arts, and associated with bad people, but he was only young. He didn't seem... evil. Just misunderstood. Harry didn't know why he could feel such anger towards Peter, but none towards Snape, and it confused him. A lot. But he figured they were completely different people.

Eventually, the only seat left was next to Lily at the front, and Harry gladly took it with a smile. Just as he was about to say hi, Slughorn entered. He spotted Harry almost immediately. "Ah! Harry Chalk. You are my new student, I assume?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Well, its a pleasure to meet you Harry." He turned to the rest if the class. "Today, we shall be learning how to make Amortentia." Harry smiled slightly, remembering the lesson this potion appeared in, in his sixth year. The lesson of liquid luck.

"And who can tell me what this potion does?" Asked Slughorn. Harry knew the answer, of course, since he'd already covered this topic. However, he had no intention of joining the slug club, and so no intention of raising his hand. Next to him, Lily put her hand in the air, earning a smile from slughorn. "Yes, Miss Evans?"

"Its a love potion, the most powerful of them all."

"Correct! And can you describe it's smell?"

"No, Professor, since it smells different to every individual. The scent is meant to represent what attracts you." The words were so similar to the ones Hermione had spoken, all that time ago, that Harry tried hard to hide his smile.

Once Slughorn had turned back to the class, after praising Lily profusely, Harry leaned over to his mother. "You have a very good memory." He admired. "You remind me of an old friend of mine." Lily smiled, slightly abashed.

"Thankyou Harry." She said. "Did that friend go to school with you, then?"

"Yes. I think you'd like her. She's very clever, very kind."

"Then I'm sure I would." She replied with a smile. They returned to listening to Slughorn as he gave them basic instructions for their task.

"Once a year, I give out a vial of liquid luck to one of my lucky sixth years, as you probably know. But since this is a task for pairs, this year I shall give out two! The winners shall be the ones with the potion that best represents the description" He beamed And a ripple of excitement flew around the class. "Good luck, and get to work!"

They organised it carefully. Harry measured and chopped the ingredients whilst Lily stirred and watched the potion, adding in the right components at the right time. Lily glanced at the ingredient list. "Okay, have you measured out the Acromantula venom?" Harry nodded and handed a small vial to Lily, who poured it in and stirred the potion twice, as the instructions said.

"And now we need 'half an eye of newt, finely diced'". He began chopping the slimy ball and handed the pieces to his mother, who scraped them off her hand into the cauldron, pulling a face. Harry laughed. The potion was beginning to bubble, and both Harry and Lily were beginning to sweat from the steam rising into their faces. Harrys hair felt sticky, and he could see his mothers had grown increasingly bigger. She peered in the cauldron. "It's right to be bubbling like that." Analysed Lily, "but, it doesn't have a 'creamy mother-of-pearl sheen.'" She frowned, and Harry sensed danger. If she was anything like Hermione, work going wrong and a hot room were a bad combinatin.

"Maybe it will after the last ingredient's added." Offered Harry, trying to sound calming. He peered at the ingredient list. "Oh, here. The next ingredient is a Sopophorous Bean." Lily took a deep breath and followed Harrys lead, trying not to panic.

"Okay. Just chop it up and I'll put half in." Harry tried to chop the bean, but found it was slipping around all over the place. Suddenly, he remembered having the same problem back home, in the same liquid luck lesson, and the instructions he'd got from the half-blood prince, who was consequently in the same room.

"I've got an idea. I'll squeeze the bean with the flat of the blade, instead of chopping it." Suggested Harry.

"But thats not what it says." Lily replied, her brow furrowed.

"I know, but trust me. I've done it before." She hesitated, but nodded.

"Okay, go for it." Harry smiled and squeezed the bean with his knife before halving it and plopping it in. It immediately took on a 'mother-of-pearl sheen' quality. Lily's eyes widened.

"Wow, Harry. That was incredible." Her eyes blurred slightly as she smelt the potion. "Hmm. It smells like fresh pine wood and clean laundry, and the faint smell of a broom-" she noticed Harry grinning at her, and her eyes cleared. "Stop laughing, Chalk! Come on, your turn."

Harry leant in. He knew the smell right away- it was completely Ginny. He could even catch, very faintly, the smell of her rose perfume.

"So?" Lily prompted.

"My old girlfriend." He smiled sadly. "Its perfect." Lily put a hand on his arm, smiling back.

"Shes a very lucky girl, to have a fine boy like you, Chalk." She said, and Harrys heart bloomed at his mothers praise.

"Thanks, Lily."

"How did you know how to crush the bean anyway?" She asked, amazed.

"Oh, I just-"

"Its natural talent, Miss Evans, to put it sinply- which you also posses, may I add." Slughorn appeared behind them, beaming. "That is a perfect potion- you make a great team. Truly, well done. Full marks to the both of you." Harry hoped to God this didn't mean he was in the Slug Club. But, before they could respond, Slughorn turned to the other students.

"Mr Chalk and Miss Evans here have made a perfect potion." He dipped a glass vial in their cauldron and held it up for everyone to see. "It even outdoes Mr Snape's, I have to admit." Harry grimaced at Snape's seething expression, and looked about the class. Remus and Peter both looked like they'd given up on life, as they slumped next to their pulsating green mess; Sirius was glaring at James, his hair a sickly shade of yellow, (Harry wasn't sure if that was their potions doing or James's); Alexia and Marlene looked like they were about to murder each other, and Alice was patting Mary's shoulder, who looked to be on the verge of tears, (Harry suspected it was an effect of the potion, which was known for bringing with it emotional side effects, rather than Mary just being upset). He took his liquid luck gladly and slipped it into the pocket of his robe, smiling at Lily.

Soon after, Slughorn dismissed them, and Harry walked with the Marauders back to the Gryffindor common room, glad his first day was over. Sirius and Remus had thumped him on the back, both grinning, and even Peter had smiled, though somewhat sourly. James however, was dragging behind, pouting as they walked, and when Harry asked what was wrong, Sirius answered with a knowing smile "Jamesie boy here is jealous."

"Of who?" Asked Harry, curious. James avoided his gaze.

"You, Harry." Sirius replied, grinning. Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He understood that he'd won, but his father didn't strike he as a bad sport.

"Why is James jealous if me?!" He exclaimed.

"Let me put it into perspective." Sirius grinned. "Not only did you get to sit with Dearest Lils, but you got to talk with her and laugh with her and win with her, and she seemed very happy... You both did. Oh, and apparently she touched your arm. That was the biggie. James practically spent the whole lesson glaring at you two, and if looks could kill..." Remus smiled and Sirius looked like he was about to laugh, but was trying to hide it. James scowled harder and internally, Harry grimaced. Not only had he annoyed James but they thought he liked Lily. His mum? That was so wrong.

"James." Harry said, looking at his father, who refused to meet his gaze. " _James_." Eventually, he looked and Harry let his seriousness seep into his eyes, knowing how James was feeling. He'd felt the exact same every time he saw Ginny with Dean. "I would never, ever do anything with Lily. Trust me. Not only because shes your big crush, but because shes not my type."

"Are you gay then?" Sirius asked.

"What, why?" Harry replied, frowning with confusion.

"You said not your type, so..."

"No, Sirius, I'm not gay." Harry rolled his eyes, but James was still frowning. Harry sighed. "Listen James, when she touched my arm, we were talking about my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?" He asked, looking relieved. Harry smiled. "Yes, and I... I love her. So, no Lily, ok? We're just friends." Janes smiled happily.

"Okay, thanks Harry."

"No problem. Now that that's cleared up, can we please hurry up?" The others grinned and nodded their agreement.

"But, then were hearing all about this girlfriend of yours." Warned Sirius. Harry grinned.

"Certainly."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it a little different like I said about last time, and I hope you like it/ it works. If you do or you don't, please review and tell me! I want to make this story as good as I can with your feedback. Thanks for reading:)

Amy xx

Alexia POV

Alexia stormed away from him, feeling her cheeks still flushed with rage and embarrassment, as thoughts tumbled through her mind. How dare he? How _dare_ he bring up that stupid kiss. Just the fact that he could brag about it in front of all his friends showed how little respect he had for girls feelings. _Or for any_ _feelings_ , she muttered to herself. The narcissistic, cocky asshole. Who did he think he was anyway? Talking about all these girls he'd been with, throwing them in her face. It made her want to punch something. No, it made her want to punch _him_. That night had been a mistake, thats all it was. Just a stupid, drunken mistake.

Alexia slowed, allowing her scrambling friends to finally catch up with her.

"Way to go girl!" Grinned Mary. "I felt that slap. Did it feel good?" Alexia nodded silently, but she was bluffing. She didn't feel good about it at all. Hitting out hadn't given her any satisfaction or release, and hadn't relieved her of the torrent of feelings, (which consisted of mainly anger,) burning in her chest.

In fact, the slap made her feel, if possible, worse. It reminded her of her father, and anything to do with that slimy rat made nausea rise up inside her stomach. She couldn't be like him... could she? Was it possible that the very dirty blood running through her veins, the blood that belonged to him, was now tainted permanently? She couldnt bare that thought; it made her want to scream with frustration.

Alexia's parents were both muggles. Her father had dumped both Alexia and her mum when she was only two years old- but every couple of years he'd be back with his gentlemanly ways and charming smile. And every time, even though she'd vowed to Alexia it wouldn't happen, her mother would fall for the same trap- helplessly engulfed in those electric blue eyes which Alexia had inherited, and despised. It was always exactly the same.

Her parents would spend a couple of happy months together before he would start to drink again. Eventually his temper and addiction would get worse and worse, and would drain all the money, (which was already sparse), and soon there'd be none left for anything- including her fathers drink. That was the worst part- when he'd get really angry.

For countless nights, Alexia had hid in her tiny bedroom, covering her ears as she listened to them scream at each other. Her mum always seemed to be covered in bruises and cuts around that time, until eventually she'd kick him out, or he'd leave. And then she'd whisper to Alexia softly, in her sweetest voice, promising that the big bad man who haunted her nightmares would never return.

But he always cane back in the end.

Alexia grimaced, remembering the last tine she'd seen her handsome father. It was the summer before she came to Hogwarts, which was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She was pretty sure it would be the last time she'd see him, since things had occurred differently this turn round. Her mum had let it go on a little longer than usual, too tired or just too fed up to fight back. And so, Alexia had stepped in. She was a scrawny, eleven-year old girl, with straggly black hair and eyes that seemed to big for her pale face. But, small though she was, she stood up against her father, hiding her sobbing mother from view. He'd screamed at her to move, but she'd refused, a fiery resilience entering her eyes, and so, he'd sruck out with the broken bottle in his hand, cutting Alexia's face, snd leaving a scar which she would eventually learn to cover with her long, black hair.

Her mother had been outraged, and her dad had scarpered, his eyes wide as he realised he'd crossed a line. That time, perhaps for the first time, when her mother promised her softly, Alexia had actually believed her.

And now, she'd hurt someone intentionally for the first time. Yes, that person was Sirius Black- _the_ most annoying person on the planet, but still.

"Are you okay, Alexia?" Asked Lily, her big green eyes filled with worry. She was perhaps Alexia's closest friend out if the group, though they were all like sisters, and Alexia smiled.

"Yeah, its just... you know how it is with James- thats what it feels like for me with Sirius. I cant stand him." At the mention of James's name, Lily's eyes became filled with the dangerous glint that only a mention of him could cause.

"I get it Al. I can't believe Potter. Did you see how he just stood there laughing as Sirius said all that stuff? He's such a brat." Alexia sighed.

"No, I don't mind James. We always get along at quidditch- even though he can be a cocky git. Its just Sirius's grin- its so irritating! He always manages to worm his way under my skin." Alice gave her a comforting squeeze- though she had to stand on her tip-toes to make up for her height.

"And all that stuff about you kissing, that was so uncalled for." Added Marlene, a frown marring her usually pretty face. "I cant believe Sirius said that- he's usually so charming."

"And Remus didn't even step in." Added Lily. "Which was surprising." The girls muttered in agreement, nodding.

"That Harry kid looked like he wanted to, though-" Mary said, blushing slightly.

"Wanting to and actually doing so are two very different things though, Mary." Said Alexia, biting her lip. "Come on, lets get to class." The girls followed her lead as they began to walk down the corridor.

"What do you think of Harry then?" Alice asked them all, curiously.

"He seems nice." Lily said. "But I don't know why he hangs out with the Marauders." She paused. "Then again, I don't know why Remus does either." At the mention of Remus's name, Lily noticed the small blush that filled Marlene's cheeks, and exchanged a knowing smile with Alexia.

"I think Harry's dreamy." Commented Mary, her eyes clouding oves. The girls laughed, and she scowled, annoyed. "What?"

"Mary, you think they're all dreamy- including Peter." Reminded Alexia with a smirk.

"I only said Peter's cute!" Argued Mary, irritated. "But I personally think Harry's the dreamiest if them all." They smiled at her foolishness; Mary was always pining over someone.

"I think he's cute." Said Alice, "but he's got this kind of dark look in his eye. He sometimes reminds me of..." She paused, biting her lip, and threw a furtive glance at Lily. "Snape." There was an awkward pause while Lily frowned.

"No. Snape's... Snape. Harry's nothing like him." Her voice was firm and stubborn, and Alice nodded, knowing it was a sore subject. Ever since the scene last year, where he had called Lily a mudblood, she had referred to him as Snivellus, or Snape. Never Severus as she'd used to. The girls could see she hated Snape- maybe even more so than Potter- but there was still hurt in her eyes from the loss of such a close friend. It was obvious, in some ways, she missed him.

"I agree with Lily." Said Marlene, quietly. She was perhaps the quietest in the group, and sometimes Lily could see she was overshadowed by Alice's bubbliness, Mary's flirting, and herself and Alexia's tempers- so she tried to include her as best she could. "Harry's not like Snape." She continued. "Yes, he's sometimes quiet, like Severus, but he's kind too. You can just tell."

The girls nodded. They'd all seen the way Harry had acted around the Marauders- not cockily, the way some would at being adopted by the most good-looking group of the school. No, he'd just seemed happy to be there- content to stand back and watch as they did their thing.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*

Throughout Charms, History of Magic and Astronomy, Alexia's mind was stuck on the argument with Sirius. Not on the words that had been passed between the two of them, but on that slap, and the expression on his face as she'd stormed away. Lily could see something was bothering her, but she didn't push it- knowing that would only force Alexia to block her out more. After five years, she knew the girl pretty well, and she'd open up if she wanted to.

Lily was the only girl in the group to know about Alexia's no good Father. It had all come out one teary night in their third year, and perhaps it was that trust and secret that bonded them closer. Lily had been so kind, as usual, and had always been there for her ever since- like her own personal carer. Alexia loved all her other friends dearly, but she didn't see the need to talk about her childhood anymore. It was behind her, and she wanted to keep it that way. Dredging it all up would just be painful for everyone involved.

So, that was why she was in a bad mood in potions, and had taken it out on poor Mary. It had started out fine, but eventually the potion had turned purple and started spitting out strange fluffs of steam, and Mary didn't stir it the right amount of times, and Alexia's hair was starting to stick up in a crazy way from the heat. But she would have been fine with all that, if she hadn't glanced over towards him and seen that irritating smirk on his face, and his dark hair perfectly groomed as usual. That really made her snap. So she and Mary ended up letting their tempers get the better of them, and avoided eye contact as they sulked.

Her mood lightened considerably, however, as she saw James flick his wand at an unsuspecting Sirius- turning his hair the colour of sick. Sirius turned to see her grinning and frowned at the laughing boy next to him, before James handed him a mirror, (Alexia had no idea why he carried one round with him- it was the size of a book), and she watched happily as Sirius's face turned an angry shade of red as he saw himself.

Later, as the girls walked back to the common room, they laughed about Sirius's hair. "I just wish it was permanent." Moaned Mary, her earlier feud with Alexis forgotten.

"As do I, as do I." Agreed Alice, giggling. "But, did anyone else see Lily getting cozy with Mr Chalk?" Alice wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and Lily blushed.

"That was not what it was like at all. Harry was so kind and sweet. And," she glared at Alice. "We were talking about his _girlfriend_ actually. He could smell her in the potion- it was the cutest thing." Marlene smiled.

"I think if Harry and Lily were a thing, James would actually murder someone- or himself." Lily rolled her eyes.

"All that 'I love Lily' stuff is crap. He asks me out every week- he's only in it for the chase."

"I don't know, Lils." Replied Alexia, warily. "The way he looks at you-"

"Is probably him just acting the part. He finds it funny. He finds me funny. You know he loves to wind me up- thats how his stupid mind works." They dropped the subject.

"So, Harrys got a girlfriend then?" Asked Mary sulkily.

"Yeah." Replied Lily. "He even said he loved her- and the way he talked about her... I think he must mean it." Mary scowled, but then her eyes lit up.

"But she's far away, in... Sweden, right?"

"Thats where Remus said he went to school." Said Alice, smiling. They all had a soft spot for sweet Remus, Marlene most if all. "Though I've never heard of it."

"Well then, maybe he'll get over her." Grinned Mary. Lily laughed, a pretty sound. Alexia had always felt a tinge of jealousy when she heard the laugh of her best friend. Lily's was like a pretty bell- hers was like a hysterical psycopath.

"So, what are you gonna do with the liquid luck?" Asked Alexia, the giros had all squealed with excitement, when they'd been shown the glass vial. Lily frowned.

"Well I cant use it in any competitions or tests, and I wouldn't want to use it if it meant someone would do something they usually shouldn't; that would feel like I was bending their will-" Alexia rolled her eyes at Lily's niceness.

"You've gotta use it for something. Thats why it's yours."

"Im sure she'll figure out something." Smiled Marlene. "This is Lily Evans we're talking about." The girls smiled and Lily rolled her eyes fondly.

Sirius POV

"I just had _the_ best idea." Exclaimed James. Sirius raised his eyebrows. They were crowded around their usual spot by the fire; Remus had just got back from the library with Frank Longbottom, the 7th year Gryffindor keeper, and Wormtail had gone to see Mcgonogall about his failing classes. For some reason, Sirius got the impression that Harry didn't like Peter, but he didn't want to bring it up. _That_ would be an awkward conversation.

"Whats the idea?" Asked Remus, not looking up from his book. From the tone of his voice, you could tell he didn't think it would be ' _the_ best' idea at all.

"I was thinking of asking Lily out..." James started. Harry and Frank laughed whilst Sirius groaned. Not again- the poor kid was getting desperate.

" _What_?" Pouted James in a whiny voice.. Sirius sighed.

"If you want the girl- you gotta show you're manly, make her jealous. Go out and find a cute chick; half the girls in this school would kill to date you, Prongs. Then Lily-pad will want you."

"Thats my nickname for her." Frowned James. Sirius held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Sorry, Prongs. Seems like you've got the jealousy bug. He teased and James rolled his eyes.

"Just listen to the rest if the plan. I was thinking... What if I use Harry's liquid luck? He knows how much I like Lily." Sirius rolled his eyes. As if that would happen. Who in their right mind would give it up?

"Harry's got liquid luck?! Awesome." Smiled Frank. At 6 ft 6, he was taller than the rest of them, but his round face and lopsided smile made up for it. He laughed cheerfully. "But I'm pretty sure he'll want to hold onto it. I know I would." Moony nodded in agreement.

"Harry is never going to agree to that." He stated. "And you have no right to make him." They looked over at the brooding boy, who was sat in the floor, resting against the sofa. It was strange that he didn't just sit on the sofa, and for a moment Sirius was reminded of James- it was something he'd always done- either sprawled on a sofa or the floor. But then the thought was gone, as Harry spoke quietly.

"You can have the potion." He said, nonchalantly, making James's eyes open wide with shock. He obviously hadn't actually expected Harry to oblige, either. " _But_ ," continued Harry. "You've got to promise you won't use it on Lily."

"Why?" Frowned James.

"You can't just change someones opinion using a potion. Its not right. I don't mind you using it on something else, but I wont stand here and watch someone agree to something against their will." Harry's voice was hard, and as he spoke the words a strange shiver ran down his spine, like they'd made him remember something he didn't want to. There was a thick silence, before James spoke. He eyed Harry.

"You're right, Harry. You keep it." They stared at eachother for a moment, before Harry nodded, going back to picking at the old rug beneath him.

Just at that moment, the portrait swung open and Lily, Alexia, Alice, Marlene and Mary entered, all laughing about something. Alexia always looked so carefree when she was with her friends, Sirius noted. That's how she'd acted when she kissed him that night. He sighed, remembering how good it had been, how real it had felt- and then he thought back to that morning. Everything he'd said to her. He felt guilty, but he wasn't going to apologise. He had a reputation to maintain, and she had insulted his hair- one of his best features. He shook his head, (one of his more doggish habits), and cleared his mind of its scrambling thoughts.

When Alice saw Frank, she ran over and kissed him on the lips, grinning.

"Get a room." Said Sirius and Alexia sarcastically, and, realising they'd just spoken in sync, glared at each other with malice. Lily laughed to break the awkward silence which prevailed.

"What were you guys talking about?" She asked, directing her question at Remus and ignoring the remaining Marauders. Frank and Alice weren't paying attention since they were more than a little busy. But, surprisingly, Remus squirmed a little under her gaze.

"We, er, we were..." He stuttered. Thankfully, Harry came to his rescue.

"We were talking about potions." He said smoothly. "These lot are extremely jealous of us." He added with a grin, making Lily smile.

"I bet they are." She laughed. Alexia and Sirius were still glaring, so Lily decided it would be best if they left. "We're gonna go upstairs. See you around Remus, Harry." And the four girls left. A moment later, Alice released Frank with a grin and scarpered after them, like an drugged up Pixie who had just had a hit. Frank smiled fondly after her.

James punched Sirius.

"Alexia's a cool girl. You've gotta get on with her sometime. Plus she's a great Chaser." Sirius pulled a face.

"I'll be civil to her at training, but that girl... She really..." He trailed off, lost for words, and didn't notice Harry's amused smile.

They chatted for a long time, until eventually Frank went up to bed. He smiled at Harry before he left. "Nice meeting you Harry." He said. Harry smiled back, but Sirius thought they're was a sort if reserved sadness in that smile- or maybe he was seeing things.

"You too, Frank. Night."

"G'night." Said the boy, before leaving to his dormitory.

Soon after, Wormtail returned, panting. "Sorry it... Took so long. McGonogall... Went on and... On". In his hand he held a crumpled piece of paper.

"Sit down, Wormtail." Grinned James. Peter obliged, and once his breathing was normal, handed the paper to Harry.

"McGonogall told me to give this to you, Harry." Harry nodded curtly and took the slip, before scanning it quickly and stuffing it in his pocket.

"Whats it about?" Asked James, curiously.

"Ive got to see Dumbledore tomorrow night. He wants to talk to me about settling in."

"No he doesn't." Contradicted Peter with a frown. "I already read it. It said 'the headmaster wishes to talk about your situation'. Whatever that means." There was a tense pause as Harry's head snapped up and he glared at the boy, anger pulsing in his eyes. Sirius was surprised to see that his hands had curled into tight fists, and his veins were straining in his arms. He looked furious. Then, all of a sudden, the anger drained out if him, and the fire in his eyes shut off, replaced by a steely look.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't read my private mail, Wormtail." He snarled, before turning and storming up to his room. Sirius looked at James, who's eyes were equally as wide as his own.

"What was that about?" He muttered.

"I don't know." Said Remus. "But he's definitely hiding something."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n** : Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou for all the lovely reviews! I can't begin to explain how much they help me and motivate me, so PLEASE keep them coming- the more in depth-the better. I an so appreciative of any criticisms, ideas or just comments, and I will be so grateful if you can just give me as much feedback possible. Thank you so much, you guys are so great!

Sorry this one took longer- I had an operation and have been feeling a little queasy since, but hope you enjoy it:)

Harry POV

Harry paced around his room, breathing heavily as he tried to control the anger that was eating him up. Flames licked at his inside's as his whole body shook with rage. He had to calm down. He knew he had to be nice to the rat, since he didn't want to do anything that could upset the Marauders. But the smallest things just set him off, and the shortest sentence from Peter's mouth made his toes curl. He didn't think he'd ever hated anyone this much.

Eventually, he closed his eyes and did what he'd done downstairs- thought of his family and friends back home and distanced himself from the anger. He sighed as he felt it drain out of him. Harry had never really been a person with anger problems- yes, there'd been a few major times when he'd lost his temper, but apart from that he'd been okay. But, since he'd got here, seeing that rat every day made him feel like he wanted to explode. He needed a way to sort it out- and quick. The Marauders must have already started to suspect something was up, especially with the lying about Dumbledore's letter. He slumped onto his bed and put his head in his hands. This was all a mess.

Remus POV

It had been an hour or so since Harry had left, and Remus couldn't keep his mind from wondering to the mysterious boy. James and Sirius seemed to have completely forgotten about the whole thing and were now in a passionate talk about quidditch, but Peter had turned a sickly pale colour and muttered something about the library before leaving in a rush. Remus felt bad for the boy, but he had been snooping. Still, he couldn't see why Harry would react that way... so violently. Sirius had thought that maybe Harry was expelled from his last school, but Remus didn't think Harry struck him as reckless. He liked a joke, yes, but Harry had seemed so serious when telling James he couldn't use the felix felicis on Lily... it just didn't seem plausible that he'd do something bad enough to get expelled. Then again, Hagrid had got expelled, he knew that, and the half-giant was one of the kindest people he knew, and one if the only ones who knew about his condition.

Remus thought that maybe Harry came from a tough background. They knew his parents had died, yes, but they didn't know why, or who he lived with now. It was all very complicated. Remus sighed, and acknowledged his thoughts. What was really bothering him was that haunted look in Harry's eyes. It reminded him of himself, in the strangest way. It took him back to his first year, when the Marauders didn't know about his condition, and he felt like he was constantly stepping on eggshells around them, never wanting to say something out of place. Thats how Harry acted, like he was constantly going to do something wrong- and it unnerved Remus, as well as making him feel sorry for the boy. It sucked to be an outsider- he knew from experience.

Harry POV

That night, Harry put a silencing charm on his bed, as he had at the Dursley's, since he still hadn't managed to find a cure for his nightmares, and he didn't want the Marauders thinking he was any weirder than they did already. So, he drew the thick, red hangings around his bed and tried go sleep.

At first, his dreams were pleasant- he was laughing hysterically in the great hall with a young Ron and Hermione; watching the reflection of the moon glimmer on the lake with Ginny; flying on his broomstick with his Dad, his grin wide as the wind whipped his hair —but then the dream darkened. He was running past shelf after shelf of glowing orbs, watching Sirius falling through the veil and screaming. Screaming so hard it hurt- like his very vocal chords were being ripped out. Screaming at the unfairness of it all, at his godfathers empty eyes, at the memories they could have made together. It all seemed pointless- Sirius breaking out if Azkaban, hiding in that goddamned house for so long- when he was just going to die anyway, in front of Harry's eyes.

He woke up, feeling empty and numb and, slowly, he peeled back the hangings to find the Marauders asleep- James and Sirius's sheets a scrambled mess. The sun was just rising through the window, and though he knew it was too early, Harry couldn't bear to face sleep again. So, sighing, he pulled himself off the bed and crept to the trunk which Dumbledore had provided. He pulled on a t-shirt and trousers, and left the dorm as quietly as he could.

Once Harry was outside, the cold wind blowing in his face, he felt better and his mind cleared. He knew what he wanted to do. Quickly, he jogged to the quidditch changing room, grabbing one of the old school brooms. He missed his firebolt, but the old starfeather was the best model he could find. It wasn't built for twists and turns and complex manoeuvres, but it was fast- and that was all Harry wanted. He shot around, his smile so big he was surprised it didn't crack. This felt so much like his dream that he laughed out loud with joy as he tumbled through the air, holding his arms wide as he rolled round and round and round. It was freezing, and he should have been shivering, but the adrenaline running through his body was enough to keep him warm. This was where he was free. This was where he could forget about everything- the ghosts around him, the pain they bought him. He felt the feeling if belonging, of home, that only Hogwarts could bring.

But, as he zipped past the hundreds of windows, without a care in the world, he failed to see the four shocked faces staring out the window.*

"That was awesome!" Were the first words out of James Potters mouth when Harry entered the dorm, covered in sweat, but happy. Harry started at the sight of the four boys in front of him, still wearing pyjamas. They gazed back at him in awe and Harry beamed.

"You saw that?" He asked. He could feel a slight blush crawling up his cheeks, but thankfully they were so red from the flying and the cold, he doubted anyone would notice.

"You bet we did!" Exclaimed Sirius, he was beaming and practically jumping up and down with excitement. "You have to try out in half term."

"Ill see." Smiled Harry.

"No, we are _forcing_ you." Said James. "That... That was amazing." Harry grinned. He couldn't believe he was getting praised for his quidditch skills by his father. It felt so good. "Where did you learn to do that?" Asked James.

"I guess I got it from my Dad. I heard he was amazing from his school friends. He was captain of the school team."

"Sounds like a cool guy." Said Remus.

"Oh, he was." Smiled Harry.

Once showered and changed, the boys headed down to breakfast. This time, Harry was more awake than ever as he chatted with the Marauders and Frank. No one spoke about the events of the night before, and Harry was grateful- he wanted to forget about his outburst. The Marauders told Frank about Harry's broomstick skills.

"Really?" Asked Frank, impressed. "You should come with me, Remus and Peter. They're training tonight and we usually go and watch them. Alice and her friends go too- Alexia's in the team."

"Is she?" Asked Harry, surprised.

"Just because she's a girl, doesn't mean she cant play." Sirius stated with a huff. Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. Sirius didnt even realise he was standing up for the girl.

"I know that. Ginny's an amazing Chaser, and some of the best players were girls on our old school team. Alexia just didn't strike me as a quidditch fan."

"Oh." Said Sirius, scratching his head and looking slightly abashed.

"Well she's really good, she plays Chaser." Enthused James "Her and Sirius don't really see eye to eye, however, as you canpribably tell..."

"She just won't admit to herself that she has a thing for me." Stated Sirius with a cocky smile. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Stone _hates_ you." Said James. Harry smiled.

"Oh, I don't know. I wouldn't say hate, but, then again, I dont think Sirius hates her at all. " He stated. Sirius frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. James was grinning.

"Nothing." Replied Harry , smiling into his plate. Sirius growled.

"I do _not_ like Stone."

"Yes you do." Argued Harry, playfully.

"I do not!" At that moment, Alexia and Marlene entered the great hall, both looking like they hadn't slept much, with Alexia yawning and both girls hair fuzzy nests. Sirius was too riled up to notice.

"Fine, fine, you don't." Harry surendered and rolled his eyes, but Sirius seemed to get more annoyed at this.

"But you still think I do!"

"Well... you did kiss her. People don't just kiss eachother if there's no attraction there."

"That was a mistake." At his words, Lily glanced over from where they sat nearby. "We were at a party, we'd both had a drink... It wasn't even a good kiss-"

"Sirius." Harry warned. The whole if Lily's group was looking now.

"She's the one that's obsessed with me. Think about it- why would I ever date _her_ -"

" _Sirius_."

"Shes just a desperate, needy stalker in need of a-"

" _Sirius_!" Harry's eyes flashed as he shouted at his godfather. Sirius jumped, and looked up just in time to see Alexia running out the hall, Lily close behind her.

"Merlin." He groaned, putting his head in his hands. It was silent, and then he looked up at them all."you could have warned me."

Harry hit him over the head with his book.

Alexia wasn't in Harry's morning classes and he felt a knawing guilt and annoyance at his godfather eating away at his stomach. Alexia might seem tough, but he knew everyone could be hurt by carLess words. As he left Arithmancy with Remus, he decided he'd approach Lily later to ask how she was.

As they walked down the quiet corridor, somewhere on fourth floor, Remus chatted to Harry about how he was settling in. This younger version of the Remus that Harry knew was so familiar, yet so different, that it was incredibly strange. He said things that Harry would expect Remus to say, but he laughed and smiled more, and seemed, if possible, more comfortable in his own skin. Harry was just wondering about this when a loud, shrill voice broke iff their conversation and stopped them in their tracks.

Harry swivelled around to see Bellatrix Black, flanked by her sister Narcissa, her boyfriend Rodolphus Lestrange and a couple of broad shouldered boys that Harry didnt recognise. They stood at the back, their faces hidden. Harry shared a couple if classes with Narcissa, who was in his year, and she was a fairly plain, quiet girl, but Bellatrix and her boyfriend were a year older.

"Well, what do we have here?" She cackled, twirling a lock if hair around her finger. "At first I thought you were James, but you're just the mudblood new boy." She spat on the floor in front of her, drawing out her wand.

"Half blood, actually- not that it matters. I know muggle borns that are ten times the witch that you are." Harry snapped and Bellatrix shrieked with rage.

" _What_ did you say?" She screamed. "Mudbloods better than me?! The Dark Lord-"

"Bella..." Narcissa glanced at her uncertainly.

"Quiet, Cissy. The Dark Lord will destroy people like you. *And* your dirty friend." She threw a glare at Remus.

"We'll see." Harry smirked, but anger was pulsing through his veins, like a mantra. She killed Sirius, she killed Sirius. He wanted to kill her.

"Harry we better go." Warned Remus. Harry glanced at the girl in front if him, hesitated for a moment, and then turned away to follow Remus. But, at that moment, a stinging hex shot towards the Werewolf, causing him to hiss in pain. Harry whirled back around to face Bellatrix, who's wand was now pointing towards Remus, a twisted smile set on her face. Narcissa looked shocked, and Lestrange wore a small smile behind his mop of dark hair. Harry's blood boiled and he saw red.

"You _never_ fire at someones back." He spat. "Especially my friends. I took you for a bitch, but never a coward, Bellatrix." And before she could respond, he was flinging curses at her, giving in to the anger coursing through his veins. She only had time to fire deflective spells against the onslaught, and her face was a mask of surprise. Next to Harry, Remus began to battle Lestrange, but both of their attention was fixed on the main fight in the middle if the corridor, their eyes wide. The battle was fierce and filled with rage, like a proper duel, but it didn't last long. In two minutes flat, Harry had Bellatrix on her back, her wand lying on the floor across from her. "And don't you ever use that word in front if me again". Harry snarled at a wide-eyed Bellatrix.

Then it was the boys turn. Remus had caused boils to break out on Lestrange's face, much to his disgust, but Harry finished him off, slamming him against the wall. Both boys from the back started throwing curses then, and Harry had a deep suspision they weren't entirely legal. In fact, a spell that looked an awful lot like the torture curse missed Remus by centimetres. But, it only angered Harry further, made him move quicker as he dodged and aimed. Harry fought vigorously, trying to protect Remus at the sane time. He didnt touch Narcissa, who stood off to the side, looking as white as a sheet, and she didn't join in.

Eventually, he managed to finish it. In the end the taller boy was walking around in circles, cross eyed, and the other hung upside down by his ankle.

"And thats a warning." Harry snarked angrily before he stormed away, Remus tottering after him. The boy was pale and clammy. "You alright Remus?" Harry asked him once they were out of sight and he'd calmed down, his voice softer.

"I'm fine Harry. Are you okay?" Remus still looked ill, but he managed a strained smile. Harry nodded.

"What you did back there... that was... that was..." Remus stuttered. Harry could see he was trying to praise him from the awe lining his voice.

"I've had some practise." Harry grimaced, and the finality in his voice declared the conversation over.

They walked in silence for a while, Remus's breathing slightly laboured, until they got to the common room. They both stopped outside the fat lady, ignoring her when she asked for the password.

"Harry..." Started Remus.

"Its fine. Your welcome." Harry replied with a knowing smile. Then, his face darkened. "But, Remus, you've gotta help me control my temper. I swear... I could have killed her." Remus nodded.

"You looked like you were about to slice her up into little bits." He grinned. "Maybe that wouldnt have been so bad." Harry smiled weakly and there was a pause. "But, Harry?" Remus's voice turned somber.

"Yeah?" Remus took a deep breath, and the looked at the boy infront of him.

"Moony." He said.

"Huh?" Harry frowned, confused and Remus smiled.

"Call me Moony." Harry's heart swelled in his chest at the words and he was still smiling as they climbed through the portrait hole. He felt, for the first time, like a Marauder.

Immediatly, all eyes were on them. Harry was taken aback by the shocked expressions on peoples faces, but he guessed they did look like they'd just been fighting. Harry wasn't injured, but his hair was a mess, his robes were torn, and Remus's sleeve had been sliced by the stinging hex. It also didnt help that he was still deathly pale.

"What happened?!"exclaimed James, running over to them with the other two remaining Marauders. Harry grimaced.

"We had a run in with some Slytherins. They shot a stinging hex at Moony when his back was turned." Sirius growled and James's eyes widened, but none of the Marauders seemed to mind at Harry using Remus's nickname, and he was glad.

"Are you alright Moony?" Asked Wormtail. Remus nodded and smiled at the smaller boy. Harry's stomach squirmed.

"Who was it?" Frowned Sirius, distracting Harry. He and James were both wore expressions of barely concealed anger, with their clenched jaws and dark scowls. Harry hesitated before answering.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Sirius let out a hiss.

"I should have known." He said, his fists clenching. James nodded.

"I hate that girl." Just at that moment, Lily and Alice walked down the stairs from their dorm. When they spotted the two boys by the entrance, they ran over, their eyes wide.

"What happened to you two? Are you aright?" Asked Alice.

"Were fine." Replied Remus. "We just ran into Bellatrix." Lily groaned.

"I hate that girl." Harry shared a smile with Sirius at the words that matched his father's, but no one else seemed to notice.

"Harry saved the day, though." Said Moony. "He was absolutely brilliant." Lily's eyes widened, impressed, and Harry quickly jumped in.

"No- it wasn't me." He said quickly. Remus looked at him, surprised, but then realisation sunk in as Harry continued. "It was James. He saved us both." Lily turned to a flustered looking James.

"You did?" She asked, her eyebrows raised, but she didn't let him answer. "Well... well done James. You did great." James grinned so hard his face nearly broke and Harry prayed he wouldnt say anything stupid to ruin it. Thankfully, he didn't.

"Thanks Lils." James replied, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the two girls left. James turned to Harry, shocked.

"Why... How-" his eyes were saucers, and he couldn't seem to put a sentence together. Harry smiled sadly.

"I've been the hero too many times. Its not all what its cut out to be." James frowned.

"But... what did-" James was just about to question him when Remus checked his watch.

"Come on guys, class is starting soon and we have to change." Sirius rolled his eyes, but they followed Moony to the dorm.

That night, Harry headed to Dumbledore's office before the quidditch practise. The castle was peaceful without the hustle and bustle of kids, and Harry was grateful- his head had been pounding all day ever since the fight... If you could call it that. Harry was surprised at how skilled he'd got, and how easily he'd beaten Bellatrix. Ever since the DA, he knew he had some potential, but he'd never properly duelled with a wizard his age and level before- it gave him confidence, made him feel more protected, like he could rely on himself. His temper was a rising problem, however, and he knew he had to learn to control it soon. He needed to be able to think clearly in a tough situation, something he'd never been good at, and the anger trapped inside didn't help his cause. He sighed. Maybe he could mention it to Dumbledore.

He reached the stone steps, and muttered the password before knocking on his Professors office. There was a faint murmer of consent, snd then Harry stepped into the familiar room. "Hi Sir." He called in greeting to where Dumbledore stood close to his pensive. Harry presumed he'd just been looking at memories of some kind, but didn't comment- this Dumbledore didnt know him well enough for him to intrude.

"Ah, Harry." Smiled the headmaster. "Please, have a seat." Harry did so and watched as Dumbledore did the same, sitting across from him.

"Now, I do wish to get something out of the way." Started the professor. "I hear a certain Slytherin was in the hospital wing this afternoon..." He trailed off, his eyes not stern, but curious, and Harry nodded. He had been expecting this.

"Bellatrix cast the first jinx, professor- at Remus Lupin when his back was turned. It was simply self defence. I stick up for my friends." Dumbledore smiled at Harry warmly.

"Oh, how you remind me if your father, Harry. Your very passionate, and I must say I believe you wholeheartedly, I know what some of these students are like." He paused. "However, I do wonder how you coped. After all- it was five against two, from what I've heard." Harry hesitated.

"Well, Narcissa didn't really fight... and back home, I'm kind of used to it. Violence, I mean. Trouble always manages to find me." Dumbledore laughed quietly.

"Do you know, that is exactly what James Potter said to me in his third year." He said. "However, I do have a feeling when you say it, you mean it more than he did." There was a twinkle in his eye that still pained Harry to look at. It was his Dumbledore, but it wasn't. The headmaster laughed, oblivious to Harrys thoughts. "He's a trouble maker that boy." The way he spoke so fondly of James made Harry smile.

"He is." He agreed. "But Sir, I have a feeling you asked me here to discuss more than my father."

"Ah, you don't miss a thing Harry. Yes, you are correct- that is not why I bought you here tonight. You see, I believe I have found out more about the objects that bought you here."

"You have?" Asked Harry, surprised.

"Not much, but, yes, a little. And I think it would be a good idea for you to visit me fortnightly- maybe even weekly for extreme occasions, throughout the year; I believe it will benefit us both most dearly." Harry nodded.

"I agree." Dumbledore smiled.

"Perfect." He lent forward onto the desk, his expression more serious. "Now, the object contains very dark magic. Extremely dark, in fact. It is called a Tempore Portal- a time portal of sorts, and is very, very delicate magic. Whoever sent you here Harry is a very skilled wizard, and they have been planning this for a long time." Dumbledore's eyes bored into his, and Harry shivered.

"Voldemort." He whispered. "This was his plan all along."

"Yes Harry." Nodded Dumbledore. "I don't know why he sent you here- if he wants you to mess up time, or something else, but I do know you have to be incredibly careful. You need to keep your head down, and tread on eggshells. I know that may sound hard for a son of James Potter, but if it is Voldemort behind this, we are all in grave danger. He controls what happens now." Harry nodded.

"I understand, Professor."

"Good." Dumbledore checked his watch, the usual twinkle back in his eye. "Now, I believe you have a practise to watch." He smiled kindly.

"Yes, Sir. But first, I was wondering- do you have anything for nightmares? They're not quite... Normal. Ive tried Dreamless sleep." Dumbledore pondered the question for a while, before moving fluidly to a small shelf in the corner of his room. He pulled off a small, dusty book, and then walked quickly to his potions holder. He pulled our a emerald green vial and handed the objects to Harry.

"Read the book thoroughly, and see if you find something that helps. If nothing does, then take this potion. But, the potion is only a last resort- and it must be taken in small amounts. Its very powerful." Harry thanked him and tucked them both away.

"Anything else Harry?" Asked Dumbledore, patiently.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "There is one thing. Recently, my, er, my temper..." He trailed off and Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

"I see. In fact, there will most probably be something in that book. Its very good for healing emotions." There seemed to be an underlying message in the words, but Harry didn't understand. He smiled and thanked the headmaster again.

"Ill see you soon, Professor."

"Goodbye Harry, and stay safe."

Harry spotted Remus, Peter and the girls just as he was nearing the quidditch pitch. They all wore big smiles and were chatting animatedly, watching the Gryffindors huddled together on the grass. He joined them and Lily greeted him with a smile.

"Hey guys, look- Harry's here. Harry, come and sit by me and Remus." She instructed, kindly. Harry plonked himself in amongst there group, a smile on his face, as he greeted the others. Next to him, a blushing Remus sat by Marlene. They weren't talking, but both had stupid smiles in their faces. Harry grinned and nudged the Werewolf.

"What are you waiting for?" He whispered. Moony just blushed harder and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hey Marlene." He called. "Remus was wondering if you'll go to the after party of the game with him this weekend." Marlene's eyes widened and she faltered as she looked from Remus to Harry quickly.

"You did?" She asked him. Moony scratched his head, blushing harder than Harry had ever seen him.

"I... I- well if you wanted to, that is." He stuttered. Marlene smiled shyly.

"I'd like that." She admitted, and leaned over to mutter something that Harry couldn't hear. He turned away from them towards a smiling Lily, who was watching him carefully.

"That was nice, Harry." She said quietly. "I know they were both too shy to admit their feelings." Harry laughed.

"You can say that again. Moony couldn't look at her, let alone get a word out. Its nice to see him happy."

"It is." Agreed Lily. She looked out at the field towards the cluster of players, who were all listening intently to James.

"Hows Alexia, by the way?" Asked Harry, after a pause. "I havent seen her since this morning..." He trailed off as Lily sighed.

"I could tell she was hurt, but she hid it behind her anger- you know, ranting about Black. I think she's just ignoring him now- the fight with the Slytherins took her mind off things, since she was so worried about you and Remus." She glanced at him. "If there's anyone who hates Bellatrix more than James and Sirius, its Alexia." Harry frowned.

"Why's that?" He asked. Lily laughed bitterly, and Harry noticed the hint if anger in her voice.

"Lets just say, they haven't seen eye to eye over the years. It was worse when they were younger, but Bellatrix and her friends used to bully Alex mercilessly. Surprisingly, it's died out this year. Marlene and Mary are grateful, not having to constantly drag Alex off to Madame Pomfrey after her continuous run-ins and duels with the slytherins, but the fact that Bellatrix has been so distant... It worries me."

"Why?" Asked Harry, his brow furrowed. Lily was a bright witch, with good sense. If she suspected something was up... well, it most probably was.

"I just get the feeling-" she glanced at Harry, uncertainly, her voice hushed. "I know it sounds stupid, but I feel like their planning something bigger this year. Something dangerous."

"Like what?" Harry whispered back, his heart thudding.

"I have no idea." Replied Lily. I just know-"

But at that moment, James blew the whistle and the team broke into action. The chasers, (James, Alexia and a girl with a blonde pixie cut whom Harry didn't recognise), were passing the ball quickly between each other, and taking it in turns to aim at the keeper, (a good-looking brunette boy, whom Harry faintly recalled seeing in the corridors). He was fairly skilled, but would have struggled without the beaters, (Sirius and a thick chested red head kid), who pelted away balls repeatedly. The team's Seeker had flown high into the clouds, looking for the Snitch, and Harry felt a pang of jealousy, which he pushed away. After his chat with Dumbledore, he had decided he wouldnt try out for the team, even though he desperately wanted to. That was what Voldemort would expect him to do, and would therefore put himself and his friends at risk. He had to keep his head down.

Next to him, his mother watched James and Alexia like a Hawk, and Harry found himself staring too. The chasers on the team were incredibly skilled, and he watched his father's fluid movements with admiration. The way he, Alexia and the other girl worked together was impeccable- and they managed to score again and again, much to Sirius's obvious dismay.

But, it wasn't his fault, Harry realised. The keeper was the obvious flaw in the team. He wasn't bad, but compared to the others on the team, he was at a far lower level. However Harry presumed his father knew this already, since it was easy to see. He was just surprised that no one else had volunteered themselves.

Remus noticed Harry's gaze. "That's Dirk Cresswell." He noted, nodding to the boy. "He's an okay guy, bit cocky, but the only one out of the three who showed up for try-outs that could actually catch a ball." Harry grimaced.

"Surely, there are better keepers in Gryffindor?" He asked. Moony lowered his voice.

"Well, if you ask me, Frank could give him a run for his money. He's just too shy." They looked over at the smiling boy, who was chatting away to Alice.

"I'n sure James can persuade him." Said Harry. Remus laughed.

"Trust me, he has. Frank's a lost cause." Harry sank back in his seat, mulling it over. If it was a confidence thing, he supposed he could pull the liquid luck trick he did with Ron, but he had an inkling that it wasn't just nerves that stopped Frank from playing. He sighed, but eventually pushed it from his mind and watched the rest of the practise.

They walked with the players back to Gryffindor common room, and Harry chatted to James along the way.

"What did you think?" Asked his dad, grinning.

"You guys were great." Harry replied. "Especially the chasers- your speed was legendary."

"Thanks." laughed James. Then he raised his eyebrows. "What about Cresswell?" He asked. Harry grimaced.

"The keeper? He was a bit of a let down, I've gotta admit. He bought down the team too, made the beaters feel at fault." James sighed.

"I know, I know. His techniques off- I just wish Frank would play."

"If Franks as good as you say, he could help you win the year." Agreed Harry. "But, if you and Sirius cant persuade him..."

"Then who can?" Finished James, laughing. "Me and Padfoot are very persuasive, I must admit." He paused. "Harry, about earlier... When you said that stuff to Lily..." He looked so confused that Harry smiled.

"I just said it to help you out. I think you two are meant to be together. Just hang in there... And maybe lose the cocky act around her."

"You think?" Asked James, surprised.

"I know." Replied Harry, and they walked up to the castle, grinning.


End file.
